More Than You Know Parts 1 and 2
by Clue-Sama
Summary: At a midnight pool party and the night after, Zero finds that Kaname isn't as bad as all that. Then again, when they get back to school, things aren't going the way that they used to for either of them. KxZ Extended from Midnight Pool Party Pts 1&2
1. Chapter 1

**.**_**More Than You Know-**_** A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks. _

_**Rating:**__ I put T mostly for safety._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Oh my gosh... I went to do this for the new _Assorted Sweets_ dump, but it got too long and then plot bunnies arose from their dens! Probably will end up a two shot..._

_**Warning:**__ Zero having straight thoughts for once in my stories XDDD And slight shounen-ai if you squint._

_**Summary: **__At a night-time pool party thrown by the ever-cheerful Headmaster Cross, a game of chicken ensues, but unfortunately, the partner-picking is done by slips of paper inside of a hat._

_(Relatively AU. No pureblood Yuuki is about the only thing though...)_

_Just in case you don't know what chicken is, the pool version is where two people are partners attacking another pair. One person is basically the mover person who stands and the other person sits ontop of his/her partner's shoulders and is kind of the offense for the pair. There are usually two pairs going at each other at once and the two offense people push and pull at the other to try and knock them off into the water. Whoever is left on their partner's shoulders wins! ^^ (sucks at explaining things...)_

_Read, Enjoy and Review! (No flames please...)_

**-x-X-x-**

Even if vampires didn't do well in the sun and heat, by no means necessary did that mean they couldn't enjoy a summer pool party. All that was needed for the sensitive-skinned creatures was lovely, pure moonlight. It would still be warm outside and for the three human guests, an event like this would be rather exciting...

Well... that was what Kaien had told them, anyway.

Zero liked to swim. He used to love playing at the beach with Ichiru and their parents when they could go. Of course, Ichiru would get a little tired quickly in the heat and all of the romping his big brother liked to do, but it was still fun to sit and build sand castles and the like if that was what Ichiru wished to do. After all of the crap life decided to unleash upon his shoulders, he never really had a lot of time to go and find a pool somewhere or go to the nearest beach... Of course, now that his "father" decided to throw a little midnight pool party, Zero wasn't so sure that he wanted to go swimming again _that_ much.

"Zero! The others have arrived! Let's get changed," Yuuki said happily as she ran up to her friend.

The male prefect sighed and looked to the rather large pool where the underwater lights illuminated it prettily for the guests with the reservations. The pool was outdoors and provided a dark silk sky canopy as its decor. Indeed... he would have rather enjoyed a swim with Yuuki under the stars... and he guessed the elder Cross if he kept his distance... but...

"Kaname-kun, welcome! I hope it isn't too warm for you all," Kaien was heard saying from somewhere near the sliding screen door of the establishment.

Lilac eyes narrowed at the name as he rose his head slightly to look past Yuuki. Naturally, Kaname and his little groupies (a.k.a., Ichijou, Aidou and all) were here as well and the pureblood was wearing a black button up shirt and dark gray slacks, he observed. Zero wrinkled his nose- just like Kuran to wear stuff too hot for the weather. The shirt was long-sleeved for God's sake. The hunter grumbled a, "Okay, I will" which made her run over to Kaname to greet him enthusiastically while he watched in the corner of his eye. ...Was he too good for normal clothes? Zero was wearing a kind-of dark t-shirt, okay, but it was short-sleeved and there was no sunlight to absorb, and he was wearing some jeans that kept his legs cooler than any thick, cloth-y pants would.

Yuuki finally left Kaname and went inside to change into her bathing suit, so Kaname calmly shifted his calm gaze to the peeking prefect. The younger vampire didn't avert his gaze, but merely glared harder at the other vampire, letting him know just how he felt about him being here. Kaname just kept his stare level... and then smirked knowingly. Of course, Zero got pissed, but he wasn't so hot-headed that he'd verbally blow up. Instead, he just growled low in his throat and turned back to looking murderous at the water.

A few minutes later, people like Shiki and Kain were milling about in their bathing suits, looking all flawless and beautiful while they snacked on finger foods the pool house provided. Yuuki had since come out and Zero couldn't help but notice how she wasn't a 'little girl' anymore. He wasn't the type to ogle at girls like some guys would when they found a female attractive, but... he loved Yuuki and obviously his hormones enjoyed her as well. She was wearing a two piece like the other two girls here (Ruka and Rima) and now that Zero thought about it, he never really saw this much of Yuuki's skin at once. His eyes lingered maybe a little too long as she made her way towards him, and when he felt a slight ache to his head he looked up to see a certain pureblood looking kind of annoyed. Zero glared angrily while his cheeks burned a little bit. Well, the stupid pureblood shouldn't have been freaking staring- he wouldn't have seen that.

"Hey, I thought you were going to change, too!" she chastised, her hands on her barely-covered hips.

Zero kept his eyes on her face and shrugged, "I was waiting for the others to finish..." Okay, that was kind of a lie. He just didn't want to swim and let his guard down with all of these leeches around. His gun was not allowed on the premises and he left it in his room at the academy which he would not be returning to tonight so he felt a bit more on-edge than usual. They were staying here since the house provided sleeping quarters and they would leave tomorrow night...

Yuuki sighed, not really noticing his tenseness.

"You are so hopeless. Go on, get changed."

She marched up and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards the building and he just let her. Well, even though he didn't give a damn what others thought of him- especially the other vampires- he didn't want Yuuki to think he was a stick in the mud, so he'd change and swim. Wouldn't be exactly ecstatic... but he'd swim.

Folding his shirt into as much of a square as he cared to make it, Zero put it on the pile of his discarded clothes and looked at himself in the full-length mirror that the wall in the changing room donned. He wasn't really self-conscious (definitely not) but he knew that he looked alright in his black swimming trunks, even compared to the other boys outside. He never ate too much anyway, but he kept in shape and certainly lacked any excess fat. Besides, his metabolism was high. Not too skinny, laced with subtle muscle that didn't make him look like a jock- hey, Zero looked good. He tilted his head at himself and wondered if he looked better than Kaname. The pureblood most definitely did not look like he excercised- not even sparsely like Zero sometimes did. Perhaps then, Kaname looked like a girl?

Kaname did not look like a girl.

What Kaname looked like was a statue of a dark god perfectly chisled from white marble and even Zero stared in awe for a moment. The pureblood, in his dark crimson bathing suit, looked a little strange since Zero was used to seeing him smartly dressed at all times and certainly not showing this much skin. Even though Kaname was just as fit-looking as Zero, there were some differences in their structures that nature just intended for them to have. The brunette's overall body was more lithe than Zero's. The hunter's muscles were a bit more defined since he probably used them more, but Kaname wasn't fat or anything. The older vampire's muscles on his limbs and stomach were carefully and gently smoothed out over his porcelain body and his sides somewhat sloped inward but not enough to give him what people called "curves." Although... his waist and hips _were _noticably slimmer than Zero's. As the dark-haired vampire moved, his muscles could be seen better, writhing under his faultless skin.

Zero was snapped out of his thoughts by an overly-happy call from the Headmaster: "Okay, everyone! It's time to play a game!"

The pureblood, who had been lingering near the edge of the pool with a openly-adoring Aidou, gave the male prefect another condescending little smile like _Like what you see, Kiryuu?_ and Zero, with another silent snarl, made his way over to Kaien. As everyone more or less gathered around, the always exuberant blonde, who was actually just wearing a summer yukata, held up a bucket hat.

"We are going to play chicken in the pool- you all know what that is right?" he chirpped.

Kaname's inner circle looked at him in a way that kind of said _Yes. Now what?_ while Zero just crossed his arms. Yuuki and Kaname nodded- Yuuki more animated than the pureblood, of course. Kaien nodded back and lowered the hat and held it with both hands. The hunter felt his stomach sink as he saw what was inside of the accessory. Paper slips. That could only mean one, terrible thing.

"Since you all don't like to try new things, I will randomly choose two slips from the hat and assign you a partner."

Some people looked miffed and some looked indifferent. Zero looked pale. There was only one person he even cared to touch in a nonviolent manner here and there was a one in eight chance he'd get her when his name was drawn. As soon as the others simply stood and waited, he thought about saying he was out. Yuuki even looked up at him the corner of her eye, waiting for him to drop from the game. She knew he didn't like this... and almost looked like she pitied him. Pity! From Yuuki? Zero made fists by his side. He wasn't going to chicken out- pardon the pun... He also wasn't "above" anyone- he didn't treat people like that and he didn't want her to think so, so he kept his mouth shut while Kaien pulled two pieces of paper from the hat.

"Aidou and Rima."

Both vampires were obviously hoping for someone else- the blue-eyed noble pouting that he now had no chance to play with his Kaname-sama, but they both stepped away from the crowd and waited for the others to get assigned partners. Zero's shoulders straightened a little more- at least now he wouldn't have to have Aidou as a partner...

"Ruka and Yuuki."

Zero resisted the urge to show his shattered hopes physically, but he did stiffen at Yuuki's name being called. But the hopes were slightly risen when he heard Ruka say coldly, "I'm not playing." Everyone just watched her leave the crowd and lay on one of the poolside tanning chairs. No one really thought her a party-pooper. She wanted to play with Kaname and if she didn't, she wasn't grappling with people in a pool. Kaien just reached in- it was okay because once all of the names were called, there would have been a leftover sit-out anyway.

"Yuuki will be paired with..." Zero held his breath unconsciously while Kaien opened another slip and said, "Kain."

Zero winced inwardly as salt was poured in his wound and his already crippled hope was slashed again, spiraling to the ground. Now he was left defenseless! He closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders. He felt a gaze on his back, but didn't notice much of anything until the final necassarily called out pair was said.

"Ichijou and Shiki."

As the others left Kaien's little gathering, Zero's heart might as well had stopped. He felt more eyes on him as his eyes shot open. That meant... This couldn't be possible. There were plenty of other stupid vampires he could've gotten, but... but he fucking got--

"Kaname-kun, that means you and Zero will be partners!" Kaien said, sitting the hat down on a little wicker table behind him.

--

"Okay! The first round will be..." the Headmaster had put one name from each pair back into the hat for this process and he drew two of them. "Shiki and his partner against Aidou and his partner!"

Zero didn't pay attention as the four nobles noisily discussed who was being the offensive one and who was the mover, but he was vaguely aware that that meant he was against Yuuki and Kain... But... he was paired with Kaname! _Kaname!_ Was someone up above him pulling marionette strings or something and _enjoying _his infinite misery?! He hung his head and sighed, running a hand through his soft silvery hair.

Suddenly, someone was heard squeak and splashing echoed around the pool area. The hunter looked up on instinct and saw Shiki, seated on Takuma's shoulders, leaning on the blonde's head with a faintly amused expression.

"Sorry, Rima-chan..." he purred leisurely. "I don't want to get too wet, you know."

The redhead glared up at him from her spot in the pool next to a giggling Aidou. The female vampire suddenly flew up out of the water, it looked like, at her friend and, in an effort to move them both out of the way, Ichijou leaned backwards. But... well, the added weight of Shiki on his shoulders just made the three topple under the clear, but now choppy, water. Aidou laughed even harder at his friends looking like angry drenched cats when they resurfaced (except Ichijou- he looked like a happy drenched cat), but he clamped his mouth shut when he saw two beautifully frightening models stalking towards him.

The only ex-human present watched this in mild interest and he heard a few chuckles from the others up on dry land around him... Maybe... maybe this wouldn't be too bad. It looked like fun, he supposed, but it was just... He and Kaname didn't get along at all and it would be so hard to even keep his words soft if the pureblood was going to be an ass... And Zero felt like Kaname was going to be an ass- he always was... to the hunter anyway. The brunette never was so cold and so distant as he was as when he regarded the Level D. There was never so much tension in the air as when the two got near each other... How were they supposed to play a game that looked easy enough, but required at least some kind of friendly chemistry? Yuuki didn't know Kain that well, but Zero could tell they would merely have an awkward air about them whereas their opponents would be like two negative ends of magnets forced together.

Zero actually wasn't too hard to get along with- at least, he didn't think so. As long as you didn't get put off by his _leave me the hell alone_ disposition, he was perfectly get-along-able... Okay, so maybe Zero wasn't a social butterfly, but at least he didn't pick out people's insecurities and make others feel like they only existed to suit his purpose. He didn't treat people like Kaname did. Didn't treat people like Kaname treated _him_.

"Kiryuu-kun."

Zero started slightly and looked up from his sideways position on the poolside chair to see the object of his anguish looking down at him with... a gentle raspberry-chocolate gaze. It didn't hold as much chilliness as his previous thoughts had conveyed, but that only made the prefect even more suspicious. He ran his eyes briefly down the flowing expanse of milky skin before him that seemed to glow in the moonlight... He shook his head- must be a vampire thing, to look so ethereal under a night sky.

"What?"

Kaname looked towards the pool where Yuuki was eyeing them watchfully with her aristocratic partner at the edge and said, "It's our turn."

The silver-haired vampire silently nodded to Kaname and stood up, only sparing a confirming eye-lock with the older vampire to let him know that he was going to do this. He wasn't scared of him and he wasn't intimidated. The brunette's eyes flickered momentarily with a indistinguishable emotion while Zero passed him on the way to the pool. Kaien announced the next "battle" happily after promising Rima and Shiki a rematch and bid the next two pairs to get in the pool.

Zero hadn't touched the water since he'd arrived, so tense he had been (and still was actually) and as he approached it, he hoped it wasn't freezing. He peered down into the water momentarily while the others vacated and grabbed towels. It was still pretty warm tonight so they wouldn't get cold immediately. Good. Zero hated the cold.

"Eep...!"

The hunter instantly recognized that soft peep and turned his head in the direction from which it came and was greeted with a flailing Yuuki and Kain. The female prefect was flapping about up on Kain's shoulders to keep her balance and the vampire wasn't exactly "flailing" but he was moving about under her, trying to keep _his_ balance. Zero almost went over, but another, deeper voice arrested him.

"Since you are obviously heavier than a girl, I'll go in and you can get on while I am underwater."

Zero spun around again, fixing Kaname with a slight glare.

"Get on what?"

The pureblood looked at him for a moment but then simply said, "My shoulders..."

The hunter blinked at the other as if he still did not understand the concept of how to even prepare for chicken...

"Zero, I can lift you up like Kain did for Yuuki if you'd like. I just thought it would be easier for you in the water..."

The younger vampire clenched his fangs, his eyes narrowing into to icy slits. He wasn't some girl. Two things wrong with what Kaname had insinuated already; one was seen immediately: "I'm not a woman, Kuran, so don't treat me like one. Why do I have to be on your shoulders? Why can't you be on mine?" he demanded, hating how he sounded so picky and complaining in the face of Kaname's calm stare.

The urbane vampire shrugged slightly and answered with a seeming innocence in his tone, "I did not think you would want me on your shoulders. Of course..." a smirk played over his lips then and it was laced with an annoying hint of challenge. "If you don't think you can handle the offense, I will gladly take the spot."

Zero nearly snarled aloud, but he kept it low in his throat while the other just stood there watching his work. How _dare _he? The hunter even felt his cheeks burn a bit at the insult.

"I can handle the offense just fine, vampire," he hissed. Now, for the second assumption the brunette had made: "And I don't need the water to get up on your shoulders."

The pureblood's face lost some of its taunting edge and he just watched as Zero placed his hands on his hips like _So there_. Kaname wondered if the hunter realized that he had been teased into being on the offense...

Kaname turned around and knelt slightly. The other vampires watched him do this with a silent disapproval. Purebloods do not kneel. Especially before an ex-human... But... they knew why this particular pureblood had done so. Tonight was a night where hiarchy did not matter and everyone was here to merely be students on a kind of field trip. Even Kaname Kuran grew tired of playing his games and seeing that his pawns and knights moved at his whim. Sometimes he just wanted to simply _be_.

Zero also felt a little odd at seeing the high-and-mighty Kuran sink to almost his knees with his back to him, but he just waited for the other to nod. When the pureblood motioned for him to get on... Zero took a single step forward before stopping. ...He was about to get on his shoulders! What the crap?! Why didn't he realize that it would have been less humiliating to have Kaname on his instead of the other way around. Obviously, the females sat atop the male in this game- or at least, that was what he'd seen happen before. Shiki was on Takuma a few minutes ago, sure, but they were friends and Shiki was relatively small. If it was a weight thing, Zero would say Kaname was the one who should be the offense because the hunter most likely had more muscle mass. Then again... he was a pureblood and would have no problem keeping Zero up... and... it was only a game...

The ex-human bit his bottom lip briefly and approached the lithe body before him, causing Kaname to turn his head back to his front and move his hair away from the base of his neck. As Zero became aware of the pairs of eyes watching this take place, he just kept telling himself multiple reasons why he was about to climb on a half-naked pureblood's shoulders. It was a game, Kaname _was_ technically stronger... and also, if he were the mover, Zero would have to practically watch the older vampire "fight" Yuuki. If anyone was going to push and pull at Yuuki, it was him. He did that nearly everyday anyway, so it shouldn't be too different. Except that she was a little less clothed.

Zero swallowed his discomfort and decided to just get this over with. He swung his right leg over Kaname's right shoulder and (trying not to freak out when he felt a cool hand solidly, but not constrictingly, hold his thigh) then his left went over the left side. The way his legs were, Zero's body automatically was pulled forward so that he was basically seated on Kaname's neck. As much as he loathed to notice...

"I will stand now..."

"Go ahead."

...this felt really weird with a bathing suit on. As with all people wearing their swimming suits, Zero wore just the trunks. They were rather thin so when Kaname started to stand, rising gracefully as if nothing at all was on his back, the hunter's weight was further pulled downward by gravity and his groin area pressed against the pureblood's neck and at that moment, Zero wasn't quite sure if he had ever felt this level of mortification in his life. His body also took the liberty of moving itself to keep its balance while Kaname moved in the normal motion of standing from a low kneeling position- rocking forward slightly and then rising upright like a sprout from the soil. Zero kept his eyes down to look at the lustrous cocoa tresses between his legs and he faintly registered the feel of warmth over his cheeks again. He was up in the air now for everyone to gawk at. Yay.

Kaname could not have possibly failed to notice the... not-flat area now on his neck, but he didn't say anything as he turned to get into the pool with Zero somewhat clamped around his head. The poor prefect gradually shrunk around himself and he slumped over, his rear slipping down farther away from the pureblood's neck in what was likely an attempt to both get his extremities off of someone else's body and to make himself look less obtrusive. His head ducked slightly in a embarrassment as Kaname finally waded into the shallow end. Zero was trying to keep his arms hanging at his sides, but his reflexes wouldn't let him take such a strange posture and be this high up and his arms decided to at least rest between his abdomen and Kaname's head.

The pureblood stopped when the water rose up to his chest and Zero's feet just barely touched the cool liquid. Kaname was still holding onto Zero's upper legs and the hunter chanted his mantra of _It's a game, it's fine; it's a game, it's fine..._.

"Kiryuu-kun, could you please sit properly...? You're making this a strange balance by leaning back so much..." Kaname quietly requested as Kain and Yuuki came to stand in front of them a few yards away in the pool.

Zero had half a mind to bark something sharp at the older vampire, but he saw his hands quivering in front of him and just grunted, making this situation even more awkward by scooting himself up Kaname's body. (No, he was NOT going to mention the humping action that was needed...) He wiggled his hips slightly to fit better and Kaname slid his hands further up the other's legs for a better grip. Lavender eyes shut. _Kill me now..._

"Ready?" Kaien called from the edge of the pool. "Go!"

At a command from Yuuki in which she leaned forward precariously, Kain started towards them like a lazy horse with a hyper jockey. She looked all excited to rip Zero off of Kaname and into the water. _Revenge time, Zero..._

Kaname also trudged through the water, but Zero wasn't exactly ready for this! He had to knock Yuuki down? He was a playful bully sometimes, but he never would actually hurt her...

"Kiryuu, do it swiftly and do not grab her too hard," Kaname growled threateningly from under the hunter.

Zero fought the urge to squeeze his thighs together and just growled back before looking back up at Yuuki and Kain. They were about the same height combined since Kain was so tall and Yuuki, so tiny, but Kaname and Zero were still a bit taller, so _This shouldn't be too hard_...

The hunter caught the play-murder in Yuuki's big brown eyes and he saw her delicate hands out before her like claws that she wished to sink into his throat. Ah, dear, sweet Yuuki... He also readied himself to quickly push her off into the water. Kain stepped forward quickly like they were fencing or something and he knew Kaname could have dodged it because he was currently an extension of Zero's body and Zero wasn't supposed to get hit, but apparently the hunter had missed some memo or something because the next thing he knew, he was underwater, surrounded by shimmering bubbles and filtered light. He had fallen in.

Zero snarled as he blinked his eyes to get the sting of the chlorine out.

He hadn't been defeated fairly though! Kaname had freaking let go when Yuuki hit the silver-haired vampire!

The male prefect came up and shook his hair out of his eyes for the most part and it plastered itself to his head. He opened his mouth to grill Kaname, but his words died in his throat at the sight of Yuuki cheering up on Kain's shoulders while Kaname congratulated her at how quickly she had taken out Zero.

"Hee hee! Zero, you went easy on me didn't you?" she giggled, having too much fun to care that she might not have really de-mounted her prefect friend.

Kaname looked at Zero in the corner of his eye and added, "No, Yuuki, I'm sure you toppled Kiryuu all on your own."

Zero just averted his eyes and grumbled. He understood why Kaname had done it, but there was still some vengence sizzling in his veins...

--

Later that night when everyone was getting out of the pool and Kaien had gone inside to tell the sleepy janitors that they were done, Zero spotted Kaname going in a little ways ahead of him. Actually, the night turned out pretty fun and he even managed to socialize playfully with _Aidou_, of all people, so he felt docile at this point. He simply returned his attentions to scrubbing at his hair with a towel. Of course, when Zero manages a good mood...

"Oh, yes, and Kiryuu?" came a male brunette's voice just as said brunette entered the doorway.

Zero looked up, a little off guard by the nice night. "Hm?"

"Just so you are aware- if we play against anyone other than Yuuki..." Kaname paused to grin secretively, "I'm on top and you're on bottom."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ I was about to go into detail about how "purebloods don't kneel", but this isn't THAT serious- the whole thing is kind of warped. Obviously, Zero is a bit OOC and Kaname too... actually they all are, a bit, but yeah... It was just a little image of Zero up on Kaname's shoulders in a game of pool-chicken that inspired this fic, not an actual idea... -3-_

_Hahaha... "... I'm on top and you're on bottom." X3_

_There will be a sequel that shows what happens the same night in Zero's room... which due to a little internal error happens to become Kaname's room as well._


	2. Chapter 2

**.**_**More Than You Know-**_** A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Hello~ I re-read the first chappie and it suuuucked. I thought so anyway. I hoped you liked it though. Thank ya for making it to this second, and most likely final, chappie! :3 I feel weird writing a story with no actual beginning or end! XD It started at the party and it ends... well I don't know how it ends, I don't plan! XDDD_

_Luckily for ya'll who like BL- this chappie has stronger vagueness._

_**Warnings:**__ Stronger BL, but still requires squinting. :3_

_**Summary:**__ Zero retires to his room for the day to sleep but can't find rest when the sun is rising, so he lays on his bed, waiting until he grows tired from the long night... Is that Kaname at his door?_

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

**-x-X-x-**

He showered the chemicals off and slipped into some comfy pajamas, but as Zero stood before his bed and looked out the window to see the sun tinting the sky a soft pastel blue, he found that he was not particularly sleepy. He closed the curtains anyway- the sun still hurt his eyes. Sure, he felt a little weary from staying up all night with the others, but he had been sleeping pretty well the last few days and his second wind was trying to kick in. He looked down at the nonetheless welcoming, fluffy bed. He just wasn't tired enough to sleep until the sun set again. However, Yuuki had been so tired that she hadn't even stayed out at the pool the whole time and had gone to bed; as such, the hunter knew that she was alseep. Zero sighed- there was nothing to do if he stayed awake (and they weren't allowed to leave the house without at least a buddy).

The prefect flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes anyway. After lying there for a moment, he noticed that it was getting kind of hot. He was a vampire, like it or not, and they were naturally sensitive to heat, so, Zero reasoned dryly, he was probably going to sense every degree rise probably.

He rolled over on his back to stare at the ceiling.

This sucked. Just like the pool game had. Next time, he wasn't going to let Yuuki and Cross drag him into doing "fun" things that involved Kaname and the Night Class. Now Zero's thoughts were pulled to the pureblood. Why had Kaname been so nice? Well, he had _mostly _been nice. The brunette had teased Zero a few times, making the hunter ruffle his feathers in return, but now that he wasn't near the other vampire, Zero felt a bit more understanding. Perhaps the pureblood was only poking fun. After all, Kaname had no room to insult Zero seriously on a night like last night. Last night was neutral for everyone. Even Zero was feeling some sort of regret for being so uptight and on edge- he should have relaxed and had fun quicker than he had.

Zero half-rolled over to prop his head up on his hand and he stared down at the dark blue quilt under him while he thought.

What if Kaname was trying to be nice? Maybe he was merely bullying the younger vampire like how Zero bullied Yuuki. The hunter narrowed his eyes slightly in wariness and a bit of guilt. Yes, he should have been nicer. He _could _do with one less enemy.

Before his thoughts could progress any farther, he felt the pureblood's aura hovering somewhere down the hall. He had already felt the vampires' auras settle down, including Kaname's but now it was getting closer. As it did, his sensitive hearing picked up the very, very soft sound of bare feet tapping on the hard wood floors... He didn't move from his spot in the middle of the bed when the powerful, yet retained, aura stopped at his door. Kaname was at his door? He resisted the urge to call out and just waited. When nothing happened, but Kaname still lingered, he wondered if... Was the older vampire trying to sneak in? Zero huffed silently. Well. He'd see just what that vampire was up to and catch him right in the act.

Zero carefully repositioned himself to lie halfway correctly aligned with the bed and made himself look like he was harmlessly sprawled across the bed in slumber. Just as he closed his eyes in the relaxed fashion of sleep, he heard the sliding door open almost silently. The familiar scent floated into the room and Zero confirmed that it was indeed Kaname Kuran and he twitched slightly. The other was heard close the door and Zero could tell the brunette was still in the room because he heard him approaching the bed.

What was Kaname doing still awake anyway? Shouldn't the busy Moon Dorm President and pureblood prince be grabbing as much sleep as he could? Most people didn't go to sleep as soon as it was night (or day, if you were a vampire...) of course not, but Zero was sure Kaname remained sleep-deprived most of his time. Then again, it really hadn't been that long since they came in- maybe an hour and a half, at the most.

The hunter remained still and mostly slack when he felt the pureblood stop beside his bed... What was he doing... What if he was going to try and hurt him? Zero nearly snorted at the thought of Kaname grabbing a pillow and attempting to smother him with it. The dark-haired vampire would get a chest full of some hunter charms if he even tried to--

_What the hell?!_

Zero held back his actual voice and let out a soft moan instead to stay "asleep" when he felt the bed dip and something brushed his still-moist hair out of his closed eyes gently as if it was merely a passing breeze. He was trying not to squeeze his eyelids too much, but as a reflex, he tensed them a bit. Were those Kaname's fingers? He thought so... He almost wanted to backhand the other vampire off of the bed and bark at him to get the hell out, but... something made him continue to feign sleep. As he wondered why he felt compelled to remain as he was, Kaname pulled away and Zero nearly feared what was going to happen next.

The weight on the bed distributed in such a way that Zero knew that Kaname had lay down... LAY DOWN?! Beside him? Zero felt shivers race up his arms and spine even though he felt the pureblood's body heat warm him even more than the summer heat sneaking into the building. The hunter's head was already slightly turned towards the brunette and now that he had laid beside him, it tilted a bit more. Zero felt himself quivering all of a sudden. He felt Kaname's leg touching one of his softly. Was that a knee? Suddenly, the ex-human felt a small ghost of warm, sweet breath drifting over his ear.

Zero's eyes shot open at that to come face to face with a pair of placid, yet... sultry--?, auburn eyes not eight inches away from his own. Kaname was now the one leaning on his hand as he lay on his side, looking down at the hunter.

"Kuran!?" Zero said in shock. If he had intended to fake waking up and sounding surprised, he didn't have to worry about acting. He was taken completely aback. The pureblood didn't even look like he was caught off guard!

Kaname still looked calm.

"My room has apparently suffered a broken air condition vent."

Zero's eyes remained widened and he just stared up at Kaname from his spot half on the pillow in mounting disbelief.

Kaname smiled slightly.

"So I came to your room instead. It's much too hot to sleep in this weather without a cooling system."

The light-haired vampire finally found his tongue, but when he swallowed a bit harder than he would have liked, the only thing that he could find to say was, "And you think sleeping in the bed with me will be any better?"

The obnoxiously attractive smile widened slightly and the older vampire replied, "Maybe. Are you planning on sleeping that close to me? Zero?"

A pink blush crept over Zero's cheeks at how his name was spoken in what was so much like a purr. And what was with that question?!

"What's that supposed to mean? Do I _look_ like I'm planning to sleep that close to you?" he hissed quietly.

Kaname's long eyelashes lowered over his eyes, giving him dark, bedroom eyes and he simply said, "Yes. By how you haven't moved yet, it looks that way."

The prefect still didn't move, but he scowled instead. For the sake of hoping Kaname was only playing with him, Zero just scoffed and closed his eyes as if he were going to go back to sleep. He remained somewhat under Kaname while their bodies were dreadfully close and murmured, "Well, I'm not moving. You came into my room without even asking, then get in bed with me, and you want _me_ to take the initiative of moving? I don't think so. You can move to the other side if you want space." He opened one of his eyes idly like he was tired- which he wasn't- and peeked up at Kaname stubbornly. "I'm too tired to roll over." He closed his eye again and wiggled in a dramatization of getting comfortable.

Zero half-expected Kaname to sigh in defeat and get up, walk around the bed and lie on the less Zero-occupied side, but what he heard was a low chuckle and he felt the pureblood settling down next to him on the pillow. Too scared (that's right- he was freaking scared now) to open his eyes, Zero felt his face redden again, and he just knew the other vampire was closer than before, face and body. Kaname was still facing the younger vampire too...! Zero knew how it looked- they were practically cuddled together and he was still lacking muscle motive to move away. So he just laid there, feeling his very cells tingle at the closeness.

"That's fine. I'm too tired to get up," came the quiet and sleepy reply.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Ahaha... Kaname sounds so lax in this one. I like it. :3 He just comes in, props up his head and is kind of like "Hey." and Zero's all O_o_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**_**More Than You Know-**_** A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Eheh... So I said that the last chappie was the last one, but you all kept reviewing things like, "I can't wait for the next chapter!" and things like that... So I'll just add ONE more cause I know I forgot to change the stats to 'complete'... I have no clue how it'll flow or long it'll be, but here we go. And just so you know, this really will be da last one! XDDD_

_And thanks to YenGirl who beta-ed out of nowhere for me~ X3 *makes a lot of mistakes...* Sorry!_

_**Warnings: **__Heehee... slight suggestive teasing from our dear pureblood. Squinty BL, of course. ^^_

_**Summary:**__ The next night, after some minor... difficulties concerning a forgotten towel, the group heads back to school while eating breakfast, but Kaname didn't grab anything to eat. Not like Zero did._

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

**-x-X-x-**

Zero, as previously recalled, doesn't like coldness, so it would only make sense that he likes warmth, right...? So the source of a rather constant and pleasant-smelling heat in front of him totally suited him. His body's internal clock told him that the sun was once again setting and it was time to get up, but he just snuggled closer into the firm object before him that was radiating warmth, nuzzling and practically curling into it. It was so comfortable, Zero could have lain there for hours, even if it was summer and the room was plenty warm already. Besides, it wasn't as if he got a chance to get under the covers yesterday... because of...

"Is this how humans greet each other when they wake up?" came a soft purr, the low rumble of the question vibrating near his ear.

With a slight flinch, Zero's eyes shot open.

A soft, slightly amused chuckle, "Well then, Kiryuu-kun, good evening to you, as well."

After a few seconds of silence, the hunter launched himself to the other side of the bed and glared at a certain pureblood like a cornered cat. Kaname just smirked wider and it pissed Zero off to no end.

"F-Fuck you, Kuran..." he hissed quietly, tearing his eyes from the smiling vampire on the farther side of the bed before he ended up blushing harder. He had been freaking rubbing up against him like a... like... Well, he didn't know what, but he had been doing it and he was so humiliated... again. He clicked his tongue when he felt his cheeks heating up even more anyway... "Damn..."

Ignoring the sound of Kuran moving from his position on the bed, Zero rose from his side and made his way to the attached bathroom to half-hide, half-get-ready-for-the-day. He shot one more glare over his shoulder for good measure before slamming the door behind him. He heard Kaname laugh in that stupid regal way that he does.

Seething, Zero stripped violently, throwing the clothes onto the tiled floor. _Who the hell does he think he is..._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he turned on the water... _Just calm down_. The hunter recalled his thoughts before he made himself fall asleep in his spot nearly under the pureblood. They were just playing around. While they were here, at least, they could be more friendly to each other and apparently Kaname teased his friends... At least, that's what Zero was gathering from this strange behavior... He sighed, turning on the shower component and stepping in, sliding the translucent door closed. Zero knew that he could have been a bit more nice to Kaname just a few seconds ago, but he was sure that the pureblood didn't mind too much- he had laughed. Anyways, the way they were on the bed- still in more or less the same position- then Kaname must have not minded much. He didn't look offended by Zero's insinctive cuddling either...

The light-haired vampire calmed a bit with the slightly warm water running over his body. Okay, well, Zero was playing around too, then. When he got out, he would be more polite- he could do that. Yuuki would also like it if her two boys got along better, if not at school then at least on a field trip.

--

Apparently, Zero was extremely hapless and his life decided that now was a good time to test his decision to continue being nice to the pureblood. In his haste to escape the pureblood's infuriating grin, the hunter forgot to grab a towel and his change of clothes. He gingerly stepped out of the shower and onto a rug and looked around the bathroom after bundling his pajamas and sitting them on the sink... He growled. What kind of hotel doesn't have a towel shelf in the bathroom? And there was no sign of robes either! There were hooks in here but the only towel in here was a hand towel for the sink. Zero was seriously considering about suing... or at least complaining.

Well now what? He couldn't very well just walk out into his room to call someone up with a towel... His room was now occupied by two people. Hm... That's it- he could just ask Kaname for help. Zero's stomach ached at the thought of even talking to Kaname while he was naked. The hunter was a private person- he even hated it when he was in a public restroom and, while he was using the facilities, other men spoke to him. Really? Why would they do that? So now, as he was dripping everywhere, Zero gulped and opened his mouth, pretending he was fully clothed.

"Um... Kuran?" he called, a little louder than his normal voice.

From somewhere in the room, he heard, "What is it?"

Zero shifted his weight uneasily from one leg to another.

"I forgot a towel... and my clothes. Is there anything out there for me to dry off with...?"

After a moment of no response (and a few moments of Zero getting impatient), Kaname's voice sounded and it was much closer to the door than it was before. Zero started a bit and he held back his ire from being startled.

"You didn't see the bureau out here?" the pureblood asked.

Zero just blinked.

"It is right next to the door and it's got all of the towels and a few robes, among other things..." the tone in the pureblood's voice changed to that of playfulness. "But I suppose you didn't notice it in your hurry to hide from me."

Of course, Zero rose to the bait and he snapped, "I wasn't _hiding _from you!" (See sentence where it says he was half-hiding...) "Just get me a towel and a robe, Kuran!"

"I don't think you are in a position to ask me like that, Kiryuu-kun."

The hunter's lavender eyes widened slightly at that.

"What are you talking about...?"

A shiver ran up Zero's spine despite the warm room when Kaname said softly, "Say please and I might give you your things."

"K-Kuran..."

A gentle thump was heard and Zero figured Kaname was leaning back on the bathroom door. When the older vampire spoke, the hunter could hear his smirk.

"It shouldn't be too hard, Kiryuu-kun."

The younger vampire clenched his fists by his bare hips and his face tinted slightly. Obviously, Kaname was a sadistic bastard and he must not get a chance to play often. Zero told himself that a few times and he just murmured, "You're having too much fun with this..."

Kaname hummed a laugh and replied, "Entirely too much."

Zero wondered if he could talk his way out of verbally submitting and he appealed to a vampire's sensual nature by using a softer voice and saying, "Can I at least have the towel so I won't catch a cold... Kuran-senpai?"

The hunter had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles that threatened to ruin his plea. Senpai! He was too good... Once he got a towel, he could dry off and just walk out with it around his waist. He would have much preferred to be fully dressed when he left, but... he had already rode on Kaname's shoulders in swimming wear and they were both men, so he could handle it until he got some underwear and pants on. Zero rather enojyed the hesitation this time and smirked. _Don't like it when someone teases you back, huh, Kuran?_

"If you're worried about getting sick, then I could always come in there and keep you warm, Kiryuu-_kohai_... You seem to enjoy my warmth."

Zero nearly jumped back as if Kaname had appeared before him in the bathroom and his face burned red. His muscles tensed and after recovering slightly, he moved his mouth wordlessly. His voice didn't seem to want to work right now...

Suddenly, the door opened and lightning-fast, a towel and Zero's bag were thrown in before the door clicked shut once more. Zero's legs flexed and for a single horrible second, he wanted to run forward and grab the door and fling it back open. His reflexes were just as fast as that door opening and he saw it just like a human would see another human opening the door.

Kaname had opened it enough for Zero to see him standing profile-style, head turned towards the door, and the silver-haired vampire's shocked eyes had locked with lonely-looking mahogany ones for a fraction of a second.

--

"_Fwaaah_~"

Zero quirked a bit of a smile in the direction of the yawn. Yuuki's eyes were barely open when she offered a bashful smile back. He just shook his head before turning back to the spread of breakfast foods before everyone on the table. They wouldn't have enough time to properly sit and eat so everyone was to take something to eat in the limo and black Charger that brought them here. (The whole thing had _kinda_ been paid for by Kaname...)

Speaking of limousines and other fancy things, Zero couldn't seem to stop thinking about those vulnerable eyes that had looked back at him before the door shut again. It was so strange to even see anything but command and control from the pureblood and it made the hunter wonder if he was just imagining things. But the way he looked...

"Zero?"

"Huh?"

Yuuki, with a muffin in tow, motioned for him to hurry up before Aidou taunted her outside into the night. Zero reached out and grabbed whatever was nearest him, snatched up a square of wax paper to wrap it with and jogged outside as well. He noticed that Kaname had not appeared to get food. Zero had left the room after he got dressed because Kaname avoided eye contact on his way into the bathroom and the younger vampire didn't like awkwardness...

--

Well, apparently Kaname wanted Yuuki in the car with him ,and Yuuki wanted Zero with her her so, of course, the three shared the Charger. The other nobles sat in the limo (much to Aidou's disappointment). Yuuki wanted a window seat in the back where the three were sitting, so even though the car was rather spacy, that meant Zero had to sit next to Kaname- they didn't have the heart to make her sit in the middle when she looked up at them so cute and sleepy...

But now Zero was all tension as he tried not to look at Kaname. He looked at Yuuki- she had dozed off after eating her muffin and was leaning against the window. The hunter was in the middle so he couldn't look out of a window. He looked at the floor- it was really clean for a car. He looked at the wax-wrapped food in his hand. He'd forgotten about his food...

Grateful that he'd found something to hold his attention, he carefully unwrapped it as the car made its way back to Cross Academy. The crinkling had alerted Kaname who was looking out into the night blurring past, but Zero pretended not to notice. He wrinkled his nose slightly at what he had randomly obtained. An éclair? Zero didn't particularly love sweet things like this, but if it was custard-filled rather than cream-filled, he'd be okay...

_Guuuu..._

Carefully, Zero looked to his right to see the pureblood scowling at the pastry. Vampires' stomachs growl? Well, the silver-haired vampire figured that it made sense but having something so ungraceful coming from Kaname was weird. This whole trip was weird, God... He looked back down at his food and then back to Kaname, who had continued to look out of the window, but it was too late. Zero's natural urge to care for people had kind of activated. He sighed.

"Kuran, why didn't you get anything to eat?"

Without turning around, Kaname said, "I was attending to something and if I had stopped to get some food, we would have been late."

Zero glared at the side of the brunette's head. Why was he acting all bitchy now? Here Zero was, trying to be nice just like he promised himself he would, and now Kaname's being rude. He wasn't even looking at him when he spoke!

The hunter sat up straighter and growled, "Hey."

Kaname turned his head slightly so he could glare back in the corner of his eye.

Holding that auburn glower, Zero so wanted to grill him... But when Kaname looked at him now, the hunter could still see _something_ flickering behind the pureblood's aloofness. So instead, he forced himself to soften his expression and he said, "If you were hungry, you should have gotten something."

Oddly enough, the older vampire turned a little more and his face also lightened. He still looked a bit conflicted with something, but his body knew that what Zero was saying was true and his eyes darted down to the éclair before coming back up to look into the other vampire's eyes. Kaname just stared at him, making Zero squirm in his seat slightly.

"Um... If you want... you can have mine. I don't really like sweet things."

Zero held the food up slightly for Kaname to take. Once again, his guard was down in the face of Kaname's peculiar behavior and when the pureblood smiled secrectively, the hunter just narrowed his eyes in wariness. A delicate hand came up to raise Zero's éclair-holding hand up farther so that it was level with Kaname's mouth. The ex-human froze when the mostly brown eyes darkened to a deep maroon, but he just raptly watched when those smoldering eyes shut slowly. Tilting his head to the side a bit, the pureblood's lush-looking lips parted just enough to accommodate the sweet and Zero's breath caught in his throat as Kaname wrapped his mouth around the soft treat. The hunter wasn't quite sure what he was looking at, but he sure as hell knew what it was reminding him of... But all thoughts simply ceased to be once Kaname bit down and pale custard decided to ooze out a tiny bit at one corner of the brunette's mouth before he drew back.

Feeling a little dizzy, Zero couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Kaname idly chewing and swallowing as if what just happened wasn't one of the most erotic things the younger vampire had ever witnessed. Of course, when Kaname wiped the custard from his mouth with his index finger and then sucked it off of the tip, Zero's brain decided to catch up and the hunter blushed deeply before turning away abruptly.

When the car finally reached the school, Zero could have sworn he heard a very low chuckle.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Haha~ It got silly in the shower part cause I was listening to "Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang! XDDD Just a reminder... this is the last chappie, but you can keep a look out for my new drabble bundle- _Assorted Sweets_! Coming Soon! (I hope... X3) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEEEWWW~_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**_**More Than You Know-**_** A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Author's Notes:**__ ...*is still getting pleas to continue*... e_e;_

_**Warnings: **__I don't think so. Just some BL-y thoughts and a little physicality (don't think that's a word)_

_**Summary:**__ Upon arriving back to the academy, Zero just... can't stop thinking about... Kaname..._

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

**-x-X-x-**

Why couldn't he _not_ take his eyes off of Kaname's back as the pureblood led Yuuki towards the Sun Dorms? _Why?_ If Zero's eyes were going to linger on anyone, it should be Yuuki... not Kaname Kuran. And yet, the male brunette who had his arm around Yuuki's little waist, taking her back to her room, was the one who was holding the ex-human's attention.

Their mutual crush was still tired upon their return, and Kaname so _graciously_ insisted that she go back to bed and let Zero take care of the prefect duties. It was a simple combing of the grounds tonight, but either way, the hunter sent a glare Kaname's way to let him know what he thought of being volunteered like that. How did the stupid pureblood know whether or not Zero was going to make Yuuki go to bed, anyway? God...

Zero rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything to either of them as he turned the other way to make sure the Day Class and Night Class were in their dorms. Of course... as he found area after area perfectly empty, he had time to think once more... about _him._

_He was acting so strange at the party..._

The prefect's face warmed up as he recalled the brunette's consideration and understanding during the pool game, the odd trust he displayed by coming to Zero's room for the day to sleep and lastly, the companionable behavior he displayed with the towel thing. Of course... there was the playful teasing that Kaname had the whole time...

Zero stopped near a tree, half illuminated by the moon and half shrouded by the tree's shadow. He closed his eyes.

_"I'm on top and you're on bottom."_

_"...Are you planning on sleeping that close to me? Zero?"_

_"...I could always come in there and keep you warm..."_

The thing with that éclair wasn't any easier to understand...

If Zero didn't know any better, he'd say that Kaname was...

"Kiryuu."

...flirting with him.

The hunter turned around after a moment of unforgivable hesistation to face the President of the Moon Dormitory and Zero tried to look like he wasn't just thinking about him. It didn't look like Kaname really knew, but the prefect wouldn't be surprised if somehow the pureblood knew. He always knew everything...

"Why are you out here?" he softly said, knowing that Kaname could hear him... but also because he couldn't seem to raise his voice any higher than that or put any venom into it.

The brunette just started to walk closer to pass him, and as Zero held his ground, he replied, "I was simply on my way back to my room, Kiryuu. Is there something wrong with that?"

Zero's throat seemed too dry as he shook his head and decided that it was better to just avoid eye contact this time. Just wait... tomorrow would be different... he'd be able to snap off insults. Just wait... Zero gulped. But he didn't know if he wanted to wait because there was something different about Kaname now. Something cold and distant that was nothing at all like how he'd treated the younger vampire at the party. Something that made Zero feel alone.

"Why are you calling me 'Kiryuu' now?" he whispered as Kaname passed him, keeping his darkened lavender eyes to the dirt path he stood on. He heard the pureblood stop and Zero cursed himself. Why did he say that? He let his eyelids fall closed and he forced a gulp down when he knew Kaname had turned to look at him. So stupid...

"Could it be..." Kaname quietly drawled after a moment's silence, his voice and presence closer, making Zero automatically tense. "...that you don't want to simply be 'Kiryuu' to me any longer?"

Zero shrugged a shoulder and turned away so that he could open his eyes without having to see Kaname. He put his hands in the pockets of his uniform that he'd quickly put on to meet his prefect requirements and muttered, "...Well, you were calling me Zero... at the thing..." _You were being nice to me._

Suddenly, the silver-haired vampire was aware that he was closer to the tree than he was a moment ago... But that was only because Kaname had rapidly closed the distance between them and trapped Zero against its trunk with his body. On instinct, the hunter's right hand dove into his jacket for his Bloody Rose, but an iron grip arrested his wrist and slammed it against the tree above his head. When he tried to grab at the pureblood's vise-like arm, the brunette's right hand came up to pin Zero's once free hand to the ex-human's own chest firmly. Zero growled and looked into the brown eyes of the predator before him. Naturally, this was what he got for even _somewhat _trusting a vampire. He should have never said anything...!

Kaname smiled as if he hadn't completely immobilized the younger vampire. "Then," he began before leaning down to purr in Zero's ear, "I shall call you 'Zero'."

Zero blushed and his emotions ran a little wild suddenly. His body felt like he was getting static shocks to every inch of his skin and he felt too hot. He felt upset and on edge; he felt nervous and anxious. The hunter hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut in hopelessness while chills ran up the back of his neck.

"Why did you call me by my name in the first place, you _stupid vampire_?"

Kaname made a low laughing sound and he whispered softly and with no hint of sarcasm, his cool words brushing over the nape of Zero's exposed neck centimeters away from his lips... and fangs, "Because I wanted to."

As lilac eyes shot open, the grips on his wrists let go and the pureblood stepped back, leaving his unique and wonderful scent on Zero's clothes and overheated skin. Kaname turned to begin walking back up to his room and as Zero wordlessly watched him, shocked beyond words, the brunette simply said, "And do not forget to come see me when you get thirsty... _Zero_."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Making a poor uke like me subject to your demands to continue even when I said no! *sobs* (Actually I took the quiz on the semeuke thing and I got chibi seme ;3 )Lawl~ No, I guess it's okay. This does seem like it'd make a good story, no? The chappies will remain short like this though, so... yeah. Review since you all seem to like dis story so much! XDDD Shortages of reviews will make it stop so there! XP_

_Fwah~ What was wrong with the site on Monday? I was freaking out cuz I had all this stuff to upload! :o_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**_**More Than You Know-**_** A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Hallo, hallo... I hope you enjoy this update and forgive the shortness...! D: It was late and a school night! X3 I really should change the title of the story 'cause it makes no sense anymore... Unless I could just have it mean when/where it all began... Hm._

_**Warnings: **__Angsty, confused ex-human and a forever (at least in this one!) devious pureblood. Squinty yaoi that seems... real ^^_

_**Summary:**__ It was inevitable, he knew, but even so, he wanted to resist. And yet, it was all so undeniable as well._

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

**-x-X-x-**

He tore his eyes away from her big, concerned brown ones and offered a slight wave over his shoulder as he left her at the door of her room for tonight.

_Don't look at me like that, Yuuki. Like you pity me..._

Zero knew that she could tell- she could see right through his front. He was thirsty and it was not getting any easier to hide nor control. His eyes would flash crimson whenever he thought about it or let his guard down too much. However, he tried so hard not to sate his hunger with her blood. She never really complained, but he knew that he hurt her when he sank his aching fangs into her soft, tender... warm...

"Uh..." he moaned, running a chilled hand through his long-ish silver hair. Stop thinking about it... He knew his eyes were glowing now... If the increased pain in his chest was any indication.

The prefect forced a gulp down his dry throat and walked clumsily towards his own dorm. It wasn't this bad a moment ago... Suddenly, his hunter senses set alarms off in his brain and he swung around to see a tall figure, clad in white standing on the path where he just came from some distance away. After a sharp jolt of agony in his chest, Zero let out a low snarl, unable to say anything at the moment. Kaname... His blood smelled so good- even through that porcelain skin. Especially after a few weeks of not having it. After that one time at the tree, both vampires exchanged nothing more than fleeting glances with shallow meanings.

The hightened senses of a starving vampire picked out the staccato of the pureblood's powerful heartbeat and the ever-so-slight line of veins inside of his body. Zero was sure that he would have been able to resist it anyway because he managed to make his head turn away as if he were going to continue on his way, but when the stronger scent of fresh, spilt blood reached him, his body reacted rather painfully. The monster inside of him thrashed against the mental cage the hunter had attempted to hold it in with and Zero groaned, his fangs elongating greedily as he sank down to his knees. His legs tensed in an attempt to make him rise and go towards Kaname- towards the food source.

"Kiryuu... Or rather... Zero."

Kaname lowered his hand from his neck where he had absently scratched so shallow that the blood wasn't even noticable to the naked eye. That's how hungry Zero was and the pureblood knew it. Well... At least the boy had a mind enough to leave Yuuki alone this time.

Zero thrust his fingers into the dirt below him and bowed his head, trying to ignore the brunette who was coming closer. Zero clenched his teeth together, the tips of his canines stabbing his lower lip making the bitter taste of his own blood run over his tongue. Why did Kaname torture him so...?!

A harsh hand shoved the silver-haired vampire suddenly and he bit out a short cry as he fell onto his back, his arms abducted away from his torso- his legs away from each other. He had a short view of the dark sky above him, dotted with happy stars looking down at him, before he was gazing up at Kaname. The pureblood stood above him and observed him for a moment before saying softly, "Zero, why did you wait this long?"

Zero didn't say anything, but his eyes were locked onto that neck that he'd ravaged only a few times before. He only needed to drink from it once to know that he wanted it now.

Kaname knelt next to the other, half-aware that he didn't want his white uniform to touch the dirt path, and he said, "You won't take from Yuuki, of course, but..."

He paused to avoid being interrupted while Zero lunged up at him, his mouth poised to tear into Kaname's neck. Although, the ex-human never made it because the pureblood caught Zero by the neck and held him fast in his half-sitting position. Russet eyes narrowed slightly in admonisment, but as Zero's own expression turned pained, Kaname said, still gentle, "I am here for you to take from. I won't allow you to run around here, slowly going mad."

A quick flicker of anguish passed through the completely red, once soft violet eyes, as the normal Zero realized how he was acting. He had just freaking jumped up like an... an animal... He closed his eyes and felt Kaname's grip loosen. It hadn't been suffocating to begin with, but it was enough to hold him, and now it was just up around his throat. Zero turned his head slightly and opened his eyes once more to look at the soft brown of the ground. Kaname could see that his eyes were still carmine, but oddly enough, they weren't vicious or psychotic. They were rather... vulnerable. The pureblood kept his fingers around the other's throat while the soft, broken words came out.

"You still don't make any sense to me..."

Kaname felt like he was looking at a defeated wolf as the younger vampire sat before him, looking so wild- covered in dust and his eyes swirling like the blood the boy so craved was in his very irises- and yet, so sad. Zero's muscles were slack right now, but on some level, Kaname still knew that the hunter could react any moment now.

"Do I have to make sense?"

"You call me by my name because you want to... Do you feed me for that same reason?" came Zero's whisper. It sounded as if he couldn't care one way or another, but his fingers scraped into fists in the dirt again, telling another story. "Or is it pity?" _Like Yuuki... Like everyone..._

The long, cool fingers around the ex-human's neck like a collar slipped to one side, curling around the back of his neck giving Zero a different, strange feeling. The collar turned to... a comforting hand and Zero's eyes widened slightly as the prefect brought them up to look at Kaname. The pureblood's face was gentle like his hand and his voice was made to match.

"I don't pity you, Zero, because I know you would not accept it. But if I can give you relief from your suffering then allow me to do so. You do not deserve such pain."

An age-old urge to start crying came over Zero, but he held it back with practiced ease and only his tightened tone revealed his emotion.

"I... don't...?"

Kaname looked mildly amused by the innocent utterance and the red stare that begged its owner to be coddled. He had never seen the prideful hunter seek such reassurance and for a somewhat pondered-over reason, the brunette was glad that it was he who Zero revealed it to.

"No," he told the prefect. He pulled Zero closer, using his other arm as well so that he was now holding the other vampire in his arms. Using his one hand, Kaname pressed the silver head to his neck. "Now drink."

Uncontrollable shivers overtook Zero and he fought his tears down... Not even Yuuki had told him that before... No one ever told him that he didn't deserve this. He tried to keep his chin up and believe that he really _didn't_ do anything to have this happen to him, but Zero always honestly thougt that he did. He did nothing but take from everyone and has earned the right to such misery. But now... Kaname was here, holding him and offering himself again, and telling the hunter that the pureblood wished to take Zero's pain away and that it was unwarrented.

Zero made to exhale, but it came out shaky as his eyes burned. He didn't even care that it was Kaname right now- he was so... happy... He brought his arms up around the lean frame and lavished the other's neck for lubrication and from an instinctual urge to show his gratitude. He faintly noticed the pureblood's shudder and the way his hands tightened around him. Sinking his still aroused fangs into the flesh gingerly, eliciting a twitch from the donor, he kind of hoped that this wouldn't come back to bite him. Kaname could just be doing his duty as a pureblood who was advocating peaceful times at Cross Academy, but his words were like cool waters over Zero's mental burns and the hunter couldn't help it. He felt like... he felt like...

"Kaname..." he breathed as he finished, pressing his lips to the healing wounds. The heady blood was making him a little dizzy- he hadn't had so much in so long... "I... Stay with me..."

Just as the brunette tensed at the words, moving to pull Zero away to look at him, said hunter went limp, passing out. Kaname kept him from falling to the ground again, but his eyes were still locked on Zero's relaxed, blood-dotted face as if he were awake. Kaname had noticed his weird, growing feelings for the hunter a little while ago, but he never really prepared himself for this. Of course, he knew that the other was probably out of his mind just now, but still... he said it... so...

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Ah, _Bad Touch_ strikes again... ^-^; Luckily, it was towards the end, as you can see, so no one got... 'hurt.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**.**_**More Than You Know-**_** A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Credits:**__ I can't quite remember who started it, cause everyone borrows it now (because it's so believable! :D), but I wanna credit whoever started the notion that Kaname had a lonely, dark past.(More specifically- one that included sexual abuse.) It's not really relavent so far and I don't see it being REALLY important aside from a few shivers and words from the pureblood in later chappies, but I thought I'd mention it! ^^ I think Blackened Wing or Sagakure started it... or was it IncaGold27...?_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Ahaha~ No you're not going crazy- __**I changed the name of the story **__to _More Than You Know_ 'cause its previous title made no sense when I continued on with the story. Lawl~ It would have been funny if the whole story was about a weeklong stay at the pool place though. X3 Anwyay, yeah sorry about any confusion and if there's anywhere that still calls this _Midnight Pool Party_, please tell me so that I can fix it! ^^_

_**Warnings:**__ Nothing that needs warning :3_

_**Summary:**__ Zero comes to in an unfamiliar room, but the person sitting in the bedside chair leaves no room for denial. Still, why didn't he feel threatened? He couldn't seriously be in... Not with him! "But I..."_

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

**-x-X-x-**

Whatever it was that woke him up, Zero wished that it would have just gone unnoticed by his now awakening body. It was so warm underneath of what he blearily decided were soft quilts. Soft, nice-smelling quilts at that... His eyes remained closed though as his eyebrows faintly knitted- this was a familiar smell, but the fact that he was smelling it like this was odd. No, wait... not as of the trip the other night... No, this scent was definitely very close to that night when... Kaname had shared his bed.

He forced his heavy eyelids open to find himself staring up to a rather normal ceiling. (He didn't actually feel very sleepy anymore- something felt like it was charging his cells...) But... in his line of sight, before the ceiling, was a black sheer canopy around the perimeter of the bed...

Zero's hunter and vampire senses told him that the resident pureblood was near. Very near. As Zero put all of the obvious clues together, he wondered dryly how he kept ending up in beds with the pureblood so close lately. He stiffly turned his head on the downy, Kaname-scented pillow.

Kaname was sitting in an armchair, his legs regally crossed at the knee and a book propped up on the top leg. As the lavender eyes met the slender form, Kaname looked up idly. They stared at each other for a moment. For some reason, the hunter didn't really feel the usual tension and he also didn't seem to feel any animosity from the pureblood. If anything, this only served to confuse Zero and he remained underneath of the blankets, having no real reason to move just yet. The brunette closed his book and said, "How are you feeling?"

"...Fine... I guess..." Zero mumbled, letting his vision drift away from the elegant vampire to look around the room casually.

The pureblood didn't seem to bothered by the hunter's unconscious curiosity and he just nodded slightly. His own gaze lingered on the ex-human laying in his bed, getting the his scent all over the sheets... He'd have to change the them... or not.

"So how'd I get here? What happened?" Zero suddenly asked, returning his stare back to Kaname.

The pureblood inclined his head slightly as he was raised to do when speaking to people and his soft voice informed Zero of what had happened a few hours ago. It was technically the weekend now and neither Zero nor Kaname really had to worry about classes. Zero's last class was earlier today and Kaname... had skipped the rest of his class to watch over the younger vampire.

As the pureblood finished, not really leaving out many details... except for the final piece of dialogue Zero had whispered, said hunter's expression was a little less calm than when he had woke up.

"I... I think I remember it all now..." Zero murmured, sitting up against the headboard but keeping the covers over his legs. Yes, he remembered it. All. He remembered how the brunette had comforted him (whether the pureblood knew it or not) and told the prefect that he hadn't done anything to bring such tragedy to himself. Kaname had... made him feel like was freed from his personal darkness, if only for a moment or two.

Zero's cheeks pinkened.

And then the silver-haired vampire had shown his thanks by licking the other's neck before biting. Of course... Zero supposed it was nothing compared to what had slipped out of his mouth before he blacked out... Maybe Kaname hadn't heard it.

"Zero, do you recall what you said before you fell unconsious...?" Kaname asked in such a way that made it sound like he was almost reluctant to start such a conversation.

The hunter's pale violet eyes rounded out once more and he mentally flinched. _How does the pureblood always say what Zero's thinking at the moment?! God..._

"Uhm..."

The sorrel eyes remained fixed studiously on Zero's face, waiting. When the hunter pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed at the quilts, showing that he was thinking about lying, Kaname decided that if he was ever going to say anything about his emotional whirlpool inside of his mind, then now would be a time to start.

"You remember. I know you do."

Zero's gaze whipped back up and he looked like Kaname had just threatened him.

"What..."

Kaname, in one fluid motion, unfolded his legs, rose from the chair and put the book on the bedside table while he forged on.

"You called me Kaname," he pointed out, now standing right beside the bed where Zero couldn't help but lock his eyes with the rich brown ones.

Zero worked his mouth silently.

"You also... asked me to stay with you, Zero. You do remember that, don't you?"

At the memory, the hunter's cheeks colored more and he finally tore his sight from Kaname with a jerk as if the pureblood was physically holding him there. Zero could feel the deliberate pressure that Kaname was issuing with his statements and questions. The more he thought about it, the quicker and more blurred the thoughts became. Even so... when Zero wondered why he had done those things at all, he couldn't answer himself. And it was confusing...

"You have been asking me why, Zero, but I want to know now. I admit that I mildly forced you into the pool with me, but then why did you allow me to lay with you in bed? Why did you seem so upset when I called you Kiryuu instead of Zero?"

"I... I don't..." Zero whispered, running a distressed hand back through his slightly mussed hair. He was feeling emotional again...

"You trusted me enough to sleep and then asked me for a towel the next night. Why did you not get angry with me when I was so obviously teasing you with your food that night?"

Zero closed his eyes tightly as an answer popped into his head. It didn't make sense! That couldn't possibly be right. He was only trying to be friends with Kaname, not... not fall in...

"And tonight, you asked me to stay with you. I don't understand you much more than you understand me--"

"_I'm _not _in love with you!_"

... The room seemed deafening now that it was utterly quiet. Zero's slightly harsh breathing meshed with the sound of his thudding heart and his cheeks burned hotly. He was so dumb. He dropped his face into his hands and pretended Kaname wasn't staring at him. What was it about the stupid pureblood that was simply making him lose it lately? Ever since the party, where he'd gotten to see how Kaname was when he was somewhat at leisure, he just couldn't look at the brunette the same way. Instead of an arrogant, holier-than-thou, aristocratic snob, Zero saw a playful, mysterious and enticing person who also seemed to be harboring some ghosts like Zero himself did.

Still, why did Kaname show it to _Zero_ when the pureblood had so many friends who would kill and die for him?

Zero moaned softly into his hands. This was throwing him for such a loop... because while this... _affection _for this jerk was worming its way into his heart, he wanted to deny it with every fiber of his being. It wasn't right! It wasn't possible... But there it was. And it didn't feel like it was going away anytime soon. Not when it sounded like the pureblood knew and reciprocated.

Kaname, ever a master of knowing how to handle a situation when it came to getting what he wanted, patiently waited for the hunter to raise his head. This was definitely going to need to be handled... very... delicately.

"Zero, you always fight yourself. Do you think that makes you strong? Sometimes it does, but now it makes you _weak_."

In it's own way of 'delicately'.

At that, Zero growled and leered up at the pureblood as he slowly lifted his head from his hands. Weak?

"What the hell are you--"

Kaname crossed his arms.

"Denying yourself your body's natural urges will only wear you down and keep you from growing physically and mentally."

Scowling now, Zero threw the covers off, just now noticing (in the back of his mind) that he was just wearing his button-up shirt and the slacks of his uniform. He rose up onto his knees and glared at Kaname.

"I'm not freaking denying anything, Kaname, you don't know what you're talking about."

Pale pink lips smiled smugly and Kaname reached out, pulling Zero close swiftly. The hunter gasped but didn't continue his breathing as his face was now mere inches from the other's. He didn't struggle against Kaname's hands on his upper arms and Zero told himself that it was because he knew it was useless to do so, but his chest ached softly at the closeness. And it wasn't the usual hunger this time.

Kaname's voice was a low, almost scary purr.

"When you are thirsty, you hide from me... When you think of me, you cover your face..."

Zero's blush returned slightly and his skin tingled as the dark-haired vampire leaned forward until the heat from his lips caressed the corner of the younger's mouth. Zero trembled faintly.

"And when you fell in love with me, you lied to me and yourself."

"Kaname..."

He was so close now that Zero could nearly feel the smirk from Kaname's lips.

"The way you say my name... I'd call all of this denial... Wouldn't you agree, Zero?"

The hunter felt his body's desire to give in and let his urges take over. He refused to call it lust or... love, but he could tell that he wanted to just submit. However, his brain repelled that thought and Zero managed to tilt his head up and breathily snarl to the ceiling, "Let me go..."

This close proximity and Zero's now exposed throat was doing nothing for Kaname's control and he just pressed his lips to the ex-human's windpipe gently. Zero started and chilly fear tinged his aura deliciously. He was so lovable...

"I'm not going to hurt you. If you cannot decide how you feel about me, I will show you how I feel about you."

Zero hissed in response and his arms tensed when Kaname kissed up his neck in a fiery trail before going back down, stopping at a collar bone. The prefect gasped softly and he vaguely noticed that he could easily stop this if he wanted to. All he had to do was lower his head or put up a insistant fight. He could do it- he had Kaname's blood recently... But what he lacked was initiative... That is, until Zero felt the older vampire sucking and nibbling painlessly on his clavicle.

The silver-haired vampire's stomach tightened and he pulled away roughly, making Kaname release him. Zero found himself panting and his body thoroughly warmed. He glowered Kaname's way as he put a hand to the moist area at the base of his neck. The pureblood's very slightly reddened gaze held no regret, but a bit of mischieviousness, if anything. Silently vaulting off of the bed, Zero stomped to the attached bathroom and flicked on the light irritatedly.

A soft red mark was forming on his collar bone. If Zero didn't know better... he'd say that was going to be a hickey later. Hickey...! He hung his head. But it wasn't the hickey's complete fault. It was also partly because... he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. He considered yelling at Kaname, maybe try and start a fight before forgetting this ever happened. But then...

_"...it makes you weak..."_

Then he would be denying it. And besides, if it gave him such a... such a feeling of stimulation, perhaps he could stand to muse about... and possibly allow himself to... love Kaname. It was still a subject that made his stomach clench in mortification, but the least he could do right now was continue to see the brunette.

"Kaname."

"Zero," was apparently a suitable answer to the younger's call from in front of the mirror.

"Don't you dare leave marks next time."

Kaname visibly perked up at the words 'next time', but he just made a noise of confirmation. He let his eyes do the talking as Zero gathered the rest of his Day Class uniform and, hiding Kaname's mark and blushing, left through the window.

--

_**Author's Notes: **__Woah, this one progressed really fast... oh well. I don't want this one to end up too long and get a story line and everything. XD Review please and lemme know if you liked the sudden turning point. X3 I did! (ahaha~ II was tempted to end it with _"And when you fell in love with me, you lied to me and yourself." _but I figured it could use the length and security of a non cliffy.^^)_

___ You know what I just realized? I have too much stuff going on on da site! XDDD I've got this one, AS (which has a few requests still waiting for me to do), MLC3 has so far been voted upon for a continuation and the previous poll was about a new story. YenGirl's campaign for more YagarixCross fics has now absorbed me and that's up there on the waiting list too. XDDD AND Ive got my FictionPress started *dizzy* Not to mention school~! Lawl, but that's fine! It's actually kind of nice to be busy... *won't think the same thing at all when she gets seriously bogged down* X3 Oh well~!_


	7. Chapter 7

**.**_**More Than You Know-**_** A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Hey ya'll~ X3 I just randomly started this on Sunday with no intention of finishing it! :D_

_**Warnings:**__ Nothing graphic._

_**Summary:**_Just don't think about it, and it should be fine... what I'm doing..._ He shook his head with a wan smirk. Right._

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

**-x-X-x-**

Brief, but unguarded, excitement flashed through Kaname's burgundy eyes as he laid back on his velvet loveseat. Zero glared half-heartedly as he clicked the door shut behind him, staying up against it. The pureblood smiled softly and the hunter thought that he just looked like a panther lurking in the darkness, waiting for his prey to get a little closer so that he could pounce... Especially since Kaname didn't even look threatening- that's what made it worse! The brunette had one arm resting on the armrest and he had abandoned his perfect posture in favor of- imagine this- slouching back into the loveseat. Even his legs were wider apart than normal. He looked so relaxed and it only made Zero more nervous as they stared at each other through the darkness. (Not one light was switched on in the room- it was lit only by the moonlight coming in from the slightly drawn curtains.)

The prefect wondered what he would have done if Kaname hadn't taken the initiative... The pureblood had simply lifted his other hand, palm up and Zero started forward automatically. It was really strange that his body readily obeyed and the hunter swallowed as his mind followed soon after. He couldn't muster much anger towards the other anymore and it consumed his days with thoughts and his nights with dreams. Of course, tonight was a little different. He'd gotten a little pang in his chest after dinner and he immediately left for the Moon Dorm. Usually, he fought it.

Well... _usually_, Zero Kiryuu didn't want Kaname Kuran.

Kaname lowered his hand by the time Zero reached him and neither one of them said anything as the silver-haired vampire sat down gingerly beside the other. The pureblood didn't seemed put off at all by Zero's quietness and maybe he understood. The younger teen was anxious and maybe even scared. Kaname supposed it was justified.

The brunette sat up properly and looked at his guest. Zero was all tense and his eyes were locked on the carpet while his knees were locked together with his hands clasped over them tightly. Kaname smiled gently and moved closer, making Zero begin to tremble involuntarily. The ex-human didn't move more than a couple of centimeters away because for some reason, he felt like he wanted this from Kaname. He wanted more attention from the one person who had assured him that he should have lead a normal life instead of reminding him of what he was. A Kiryuu. A vampire. A freak. Kaname never really treated him that way. If anything, he merely regarded the prefect like a person he just didn't get along with. But now... it was like Kaname wanted to comfort Zero... and Zero craved it.

"Zero."

The hunter almost turned his head, but froze when he felt cool breath on his neck and warm lips caressing there. He bit back a yelp and gripped his knees tighter. It was so downright scandalous, but- but it felt so... good. Zero refused to think that it felt right. But deep inside... it did. Superficially, the hunter hated that Kaname made him feel like this, and he hated that when he saw Yuuki he half-wanted to make her feel that way about him , but then half-felt jealous.

Zero's head began to ache the longer the pureblood stayed at his neck. His fear was bubbling up again and the more he shied away from thinking about how that was Kaname nibbling on his neck, the more the terrible memories of Shizuka took its place. Just as the ex-human felt the panicky urge to shove at Kaname, the older vampire stopped and he placed one of his hands on Zero's quivering ones softly.

"You're thirsty, right? Please drink," he whispered very quietly into Zero's ear.

Another shiver ran up the hunter's spine and he hesitantly angled his head so that he could mouth the tender expanse of flesh that was Kaname's neck. The pureblood's shoulders tightened a bit at the way Zero's tongue slipped slowly up his sensitized skin. The ex-human noticed, but only blushed harder as he pressed the tips of his fangs against Kaname's neck, not piercing just yet. This coaxed a small, pleasured growl from the pureblood, but rather than pulling away, Zero sank his canines home and began to feed.

The brunette's hand decided that it wanted to unbutton Zero's shirt and as it got busy on the second button (Zero didn't bother to fasten the first one from the start), the hunter grew more and more lost as he drank. Kaname was clearly getting aroused and it burned in his blood, making Zero blissfully dizzy. The younger vampire's lips made less and less of a seal around the wound as he let his breathy pants out, and the pure vampire blood was spilling down its owner's arm and chest. Finally, the pureblood stopped nuzzling around and grabbed the dazed hunter by the shoulders.

"Now, Zero... don't waste..." he whispered huskily, leaning in to capture the bloody, dully glistening lips in an almost desperate kiss as his wounds healed. Zero moaned and put his hands up as if he was going to stop the other, but his arms held no strength and his mind held no thoughts as Kaname lowered him down on to his back. Neither one of them were completely up on the loveseat, but it didn't matter because the graceful tangle of limbs only added to the chaotic beauty of what it appeared that they had happening between them. It was so taboo, and yet, that's why it was so delicious. Or maybe they really were... in love? Perhaps. Under the heated desire Kaname felt and what was approaching conscious yearning on Zero's end, there was a warm flicker of a more gentler affection...

"Ka... Kaname..." Zero murmured once he found his tongue back in his possession again.

The brunette barely kept his half-promise to not leave any marks on the hunter this time while he kept his love-bites (not true bites, of course) moving consantly.

"Mm..."

"You... are an idiot..." Zero breathed with some difficulty. Who knew Kaname could make him feel what only other girls could...?

Kaname rose up to look down at the flushed face glaring up at him. Of course, the look lacked the potency of Zero's usual glare and the pureblood just waited for clarification.

Zero draped one arm over his eyes like he was so very tired and said, "You always make people... fall in love with you... without any regard for how they might have to handle it." His voice dropped, "Can't you be more considerate? Stupid Kaname..."

Kaname stayed quiet for a moment more and then decided that Zero wouldn't like it if he laughed at how cute that was. Instead he just smiled, knowing Zero couldn't see it and bent his head once again to kiss at the exposed collar bones again. The hunter gasped involuntarily as the older vampire told him against the heated skin, "For all you know, I could have wanted to make you fall in love with me..." He knew that Zero was looking at him now, but he just added, "Did you ever think of that, my lovely Zero?"

The prefect's eyes stung as tears slipped out of their own accord and once Kaname scented them, he promptly came up to gently kiss them away. Zero wondered why he was crying... when he was so happy, but he didn't give it much thought and instead just slid his arms around Kaname's shoulders. Zero held the other while their bodies thrummed. The hunter's was more specifically drinking up this whole new kind of love that he had never gotten from anyone in the world. And it didn't even matter that it was Kaname. Or maybe that was why. Said pureblood, of course, never resisted much when it came to something he wanted. And when it came to someone that he wanted with all of his being... Well, that just needed a special kind of dedication.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Yeah, I know that, in the anime, Kaname kind of always reminds Zero of what he really is, but in here, I wanted it to be different. XD And it is moving fast... cause I kind of want to get it over with. But I don't think it'll get as developed as the others. I entertained this as being the last chappie, but it just didn't end good enough. Maybe I'll make an epi. That's my lazy way of ending stories, have you noticed? :D_

_**Discussion? **__Anyway, I just wanted to talk about something that I didn't want to clear up in the actual story. For some reason, I don't really feel like Kaname LOVES Yuuki. I don't know. See the last couple of lines where Kaname is mentioned loving someone with his entire being? (Zero!) Well, I just don't see that from Kaname in the actual series when it comes to Yuuki. I've read most of the manga and seen the whole anime, and I totally see that he holds her dear and would do near anything for her, but... I don't know- I just fail to see the romantic aspect. Maybe it's just me. XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**.**_**More Than You Know-**_** A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Heyo~ Too many awesome songs caused my muse to kill me and take over while I was trying to write an english paper! :o lawl~ But I know this whole fic has kind of been more from Zero's side when it comes to the thoughts and stuff... however, I switched to Kaname for this one. The summary thing goes with him too._

_**Warnings:**__ Nothing graphic. UST (unresolved sexual tension... but I think it's more of a URT even though I don't think that's a real, author's acronym. XD unresolved romantic tension!)_

_**Summary:**__ Maybe one day it could become something more, but for now... I'll just adore you more than you know until you let me really love you._

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

**-x-X-x-**

It was never really said. Well... not from Zero. Even so, Kaname could tell that the hunter felt something akin to love for the older vampire. He had seen it shimmering through his lavender, red-hued eyes when Kaname had sat back from lavishing his affection over Zero's skin. The pureblood had heard it in the tight sighs of his name that the other had tried to muffle and swallow while he was touched almost everywhere with curious and earnest hands. Kaname could feel it when Zero faded in and out of his control and reciprocated the few full-on kisses he allowed the brunette with a hesitant sweetness. Kaname could tell.

And he really shouldn't have let the silver-haired teen see his disappointment when the younger vampire started to honestly... cry. Kaname knew it was coming but he still could not stop his sigh. Zero hadn't heard it through his soft sniffles, but Kaname had heard it come from his own lips as he drew himself up from the hunter and it really summed it up for himself. Zero wasn't ready for all of this and that meant that Kaname could not have him.

The prefect would have to have some time to himself to sort this out because Kaname was one hundred percent positive that Yuuki was a first and foremost issue in Zero's mind. What about her? The hunter had loved her for almost his whole life and all of a sudden his rival comes and basically sweeps Zero off of his feet. It was bound to confuse the younger vampire. Consequently, Kaname would not want to further agitate the already volatile ex-human and drive him away after they had gotten this far, so he had gotten off of him. Zero had looked up in slight shock, but left his tears unchecked. Kaname had just simply carded his hand back through the silvery locks and said, "It's okay."

Zero had smiled in his sorrowful, soft way and left.

Kaname smiled in complete understanding when Zero mumbled his confession to him the next night. It was fine. This time, the pureblood was ready for it.

"...I... Kaname, I need some time to think about... _this_. Is that okay?"

Just the simple fact that Zero had bothered to ask if it was okay was more than enough. It showed that the hunter was really considering the possibility and also it meant that he must want Kaname to wait...

"Of course. Please do think about it seriously..." Kaname couldn't help but add that last part. Because he felt that he was serious about Zero.

The lilac eyes brightened a tad- maybe Zero had been nervous of what Kaname was going to say? They stood a few feet away from each other for a few moments, exchanging silent words of how they felt.

_I'm sorry._

_I'll wait for you._

_I'm just so confused..._

_You are so beautiful, you know..._

_...You really are too much._

_It's because of you._

Both vampires' lips turned into smiles and Zero took a shy step forward. Kaname took the other up on the offer and also came forward, wrapping the black-clad boy in his arms. As Zero inhaled the pureblood's personal fragrance, he wondered how it had come this far just because of a trip to the pool. If he ever had even _thought _of a swimming pool, Kaname and himself before, he would have imagined someone drowning the other in it- not this crazy relationship sparking to life. But it did and he secretly wished that he had more courage to really tell him...

Pressing a temporarily final kiss to the soft shock of silver hair, Kaname prayed to whomever presided over luck, chance and destiny that Zero would come back to him and remain in his arms forever. He wanted that one single thing more than Zero would ever know.

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ Ah, the end of a story. It's so bittersweet. It's wierd- I liked this ending a lot. XD Please review and tell me what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

**.**_**More Than You Know: Part II-**_** A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Okay, so to avoid anger and confusion. I'll put __**Part II **__in the same story! ^^ I wanted to get started on it soon but I didn't want to go in and make a whole new story on the site. So from here on, it's kind of the sequel. Sorry for everyone I bummed out by saying, "No this is the end- there'll be a sequel." Heehee, turns out it was only half-true! So it's kind of like it never ended, huh? XD I fail._

_Even so, the way this story is... It's kind of different from my other stories in the sense that- I don't want explainations in this one. I don't want to EXPLAIN Zero's reasonings concerning Yuuki as deeply as I would attempt to do with my other fics. I type this story in crimson font and I think it makes my brain go, "drama... just type it- don't think..." so that's what I do. Sorry if you like plausible reasonings... I do too actually and I like it when I can think of them (makes me feel smart!) but... this story is cool in its drama. XDDD_

_Oh yah- this takes place__** three months **__after __**Part I**__._

_**Warnings:**__ Musings and BL-y-ness_

_**Summary:**__ Three months pass and I didn't expect it to fade. And when it only gets stronger for you, I come._

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

**-x-X-x-**

He wondered why, when one falls out of love, it hurts even though the other person may have never even known they were loved in the first place. Case in point: Zero had fallen out of love with Yuuki somehow and he felt a bit of an ache in his heart. Why should he hurt? She was now just strictly a sister to him and even if he happened to see a little more leg or chest than she meant to show, he just casually continued on with what he had been doing. It was wierd- even to him. Of course, Yuuki had never known in the first place that he was in love with her, but now she wouldn't have to worry. Zero had unconsciously waited three months for this.

For three months he had agonized over what to do with his sutured heart. Should he stay with Yuuki? With a certain male brunette in love with the hunter, the pureblood was bound to be out of Zero's way in the race for Yuuki's affections. Or... should he return to the secure and warm arms of said pureblood. Kaname... It hadn't gotten any better, but if there had to be a condition- it would be that it has gotten worse. The gentle garnet stare was nearly always on him whenever Zero was in range and yet, Kaname made no advances. Even when the ex-human fed from time to time (no longer putting up with starving himself), the pureblood gripped whatever surface he could to keep from touching the other. The last time Kaname said anything about loving Zero was that summer night three months ago, but since then, it was a little hard to get anything more than a look and an armorous sigh from those sculpted lips.

But then, did that mean Zero had kept him waiting for too long? The hunter had promised that he'd consider it and he did! The whole time. At first, he was devastated when he began losing his lustful and then lover-like affection for Yuuki. He almost didn't want to change, but when he thought about Kaname... and how the pureblood must have gone through this very same thing, Zero figured that he could do it too. He shouldn't fight his heart and he would give what he had left to Kaname, if the older vampire would recieve it... It'd been a rough past few months, but was time to end it. Or maybe start it. Zero could not let himself be weak- like the pureblood had said.

Zero dropped his head into his hands as he leaned his elbows on the sink. He had been scrutinizing the slightly tired boy in the mirror as he prepared himself to go to Kaname. What would he do if Kaname had only been smitten for that short period of time? Maybe the brunette wasn't as serious as Zero took it and he'd overanalyzed it...? No... Zero ran his fingers through his shower-dampened hair with a slight smirk. He would count his chickens before they hatched. The hunter straightened himself up and left his room.

--

Kaname didn't hold the lavender gaze as he opened his balcony's glass doors. Zero held his head high at this bad sign and came in, shutting the door and curtains behind him. It was the vampires' equivalent to dinnertime for humans, but here the pureblood was, still up in his room. Numerous papers laid on the surfaces around the room and it looked strangely messy for Kaname, but it had been like this for a while. Zero watched the other stand near a dresser so he could grab at that instead of the hunter and wait. Kaname obviously thoought that the silver-haired vampire was just here to feed and then leave, just like the past few months. However, Zero just looked around the room at the papers.

"Are you ever going to clean this up?" he murmured randomly, his cheeks flushing lightly. _Way to start..._

Kaname narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Zero hadn't made much conversation since they'd stopped their growing relationship.

"When I have a reason to, I will..." he told him, the words sounding too harsh.

Zero frowned and his fingers curled into loose fists. _Don't tell me you've... forgotten..._

"Oh..." His voice was rough.

Zero wanted to say it, but didn't want to sound desperate... But he could be, though. Not a night had gone by without the compelling pureblood in his dreams.

But little did the hunter know, it was the same with Kaname regarding Zero.

Kaname's eyes softened and he almost whispered, "Zero..."

As the violet orbs met his hesitantly, as if awaiting insult, Kaname's heart pounded in his ears. How long had it been since he'd held Zero? Too long. He hadn't even let that sweet name on his tongue since that last time. _Zero_. But he felt like years had passed since Zero looked at him for this long. That hug they had shared the last time was exclusive to that night because they hadn't had a tender moment since. Zero had become a bit aloof and Kaname had also gradually grew distant to protect Zero from himself. But Kaname's drift was mostly from his own doubt. He felt like Zero was trying to forget their clear attraction for each other. Ever a user of denial, Kaname would not put it past the prefect to try and pretend it never happened in favor of their dear girl. The pureblood had long ruled out a real lover's love for Yuuki, even before he fell in love with the beautiful Zero Kiryuu, but Zero was not him.

So Zero came forward a step just like that night days and days ago and said, "... Do you still want me?"

Kaname was sure his heart- his pureblood, forever pumping heart- had stopped for a full beat or two at that soft, serious question. He was so sure that such a sentence was only meant for those too few summer nights and was never to be heard again from his paramour.

"Did... you want to be mine?" Kaname asked, almost too scared to really answer.

Zero closed his eyes and took a breath. When it came down to it... there was no where else he would rather be for the rest of his life. No one he would want to be with like this. Yuuki would grow up and find someone who wasn't a brother to her like he and Kaname were. She would get married and have babies. She would most likely remember her brothers, and they- her. She would have the human life that Zero used to envy her for. But now, Zero wondered if he were human, would he still love Kaname? Zero opened his eyes and a rare, soft smile graced his face as he fluidly closed the distance between him and Kaname's body and lips. Yes. Probably.

As the silken lips meshed with his in a rush of stimuli and passion, Kaname couldn't find it in himself this time (after all three months of successfully doing so) to keep his arms down. He crushed Zero to him and kissed back with months' worth of wistful dreams and idle affection, making Zero gasp. As the hunter's blood ran hotter and their bond sang, Zero pulled back and embraced Kaname, nuzzling his face into his neck. It was part of the hug and the pureblood did the same, breathing in Zero's scent. Mental scars couldn't even make the ex-human ruin this moment unwittingly and all Zero could say, or rather, sigh, was, "I want to be yours more than you know..."

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ There. *yawns* Bed. XI Lawl~ Yeah, I couldn't resist putting the title in the dialogue. (I did it last chappie in the non-dialogue, but oh well. Makes it cornily dramatic! XD_


	10. Chapter 10

**.**_**More Than You Know: Part II-**_** A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Author's Notes:**__ I read this thing on how to be a better fic writer and I was like "ack." Cause you know what? Turns out, listening to my lovely reviewers' pleas to continue this when I had wanted it to stop was a bad idea. I mean, I kind of sensed it as soon as I let it become actual yaoi, but I did it anyway DX It said that doing that means that it will ramble on and become boring. I are sad._

_...It seemed to mention _Star Trek_ alot though, but then the person provided a link to a slash fiction tip thing, so I will read that one next. :D Hopefully, I subconsciously picked up on some skills. Heehee~ it also mentioned betas and, according to it, YenGirl is totally a good beta! (not that I needed the thing's approval cause I loved her anyway) ^^ I feel lucky~ She makes sure this doesn't suck as bad for you! _

_**Warnings:**__ Fluff. (A _tiny_ bit of advanced fluff, too) Awkwardness... which just fluffs it up more._

_**Summary:**__ Kaname has strong urges to make sure Zero knows that this is for real, but of course, he also is aware that different people- especially hot-headed hunters- have to be rubbed the right way. Once that is achieved... well..._

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

**-x-X-x-**

Kaname let his eyelids slip close placidly and his arm slipped from the other's shoulders fluidly as a wayward Day Class student trotted by, late for class, it looked like. Zero had tensed up and the pureblood could hear his heartbeat increase even more than it had been a moment ago when the human was approaching. Apparently, the hunter was still antsy, but Kaname would not hold it against him. It hadn't been long since the ex-human even allowed such touching and the pureblood wasn't about to push his luck.

After the other student slipped into the academics building, Zero's body relaxed slightly as he leaned back stiffly against the tree he and Kaname were seated against. A few seconds later, the hunter took his eyes off of the door where the student had gone and he glanced at Kaname who was watching him silently with an unreadable expression. Zero looked away and murmured, "Sorry..." His voice trailed off when he felt Kaname nuzzling into his silvery hair affectionately, but not letting any other parts of their bodies touch. The contact was great, but the hesitant nature of it made Zero close his eyes in mild anguish. Such warmth was being chilled by his shyness. Then again, if Kaname had just wrapped his arms around him while they were out in public would probably elicit a rather violent response from the younger vampire.

"It's fine, Zero. I understand..." Kaname softly cooed.

Zero swallowed.

_But still, if you do it completely, it makes me react... and sometimes that's better than no reaction at all. Because even if I got mad, I wouldn't leave you..._

Kaname was content with filling most of his senses with his bondmate and hopefully-soon-to-be-lover, and he currently settled for kissing the feathery locks tenderly. For now, all he needed to be happy was having Zero by his side, but when the hunter twisted at the waist and buried his reddening face into the side of Kaname's neck, the pureblood stiffened. What...

"Kaname, h-hold me..."

Against the white uniform, Zero drew his lips into a line after he whispered that. Usually, he'd rather die than say that aloud, no matter how much he thought it; however, at the moment, the prefect felt like Kaname was treating him too carefully. If he wanted Zero then he should show it- Zero could handle it. The hunter also figured that he would most likely end up fussing at the pureblood if he did these things without Zero's consent, but he would worry about that when it happened. Besides, it didn't _feel_ like he could yell at Kaname, even if he had to. Wanting someone so much can do that to a guy...

A warm shudder passed through Kaname's body at that and he wondered how anyone could make a Kuran shudder with three unsteady words. Well, they would have to be damn special... So Kaname Kuran shuddered and Zero Kiryuu was damn special. The brunette smiled and ensured, "I will. As long as you will let me, Zero." He felt Zero's heart skip strangely, but Kaname only caressed Zero's hair until he was cradling the younger male's head against the his neck. The brunette's other arm slipped around Zero's waist, making the hunter's skin crawl pleasantly. His breathing ghosted over Kaname's skin and of course, being a vampire- a creature with a sensitive neck, he applied very, very slight pressure to Zero's head.

The hunter didn't really notice the pushing, but it did move him forward enough to end up wanting to... to kiss the pale skin under his mouth. He wasn't particularly thirsty for the other's blood, and for that he was grateful. Kaname kept him up with the donations, so he was rarely ever really stricken by the bloodlust; however, he could always... kiss him there...

"Zero..." the pureblood literally breathed when he felt what was definitely kissing at his neck. Kaname's (dare he refer to him as this...?) boyfriend's teeth and lips gingerly worked together to adore the skin there, driving the older vampire insane. Kaname shuddered when Zero's tongue darted out to add its own devastatingly wonderful stimulations to the mix. Sometimes it took a little bit of coaxing to get the hunter anywhere near a mood like the one he appeared to be in right now, but Kaname knew that this would probably end badly if they took it too far outside, in the grass... Of course, imagine how incredible it could possibly be- outside...

Kaname closed his eyes and let out a deep chuckle that bore evidence of his growing arousal. He felt Zero falter in his ministrations, but then the hunter apparently suddenly decided that he really liked that noise. That is, if Zero flipping himself over so that he straddled Kaname's waist- one knee on either side of the pureblood's hips- was any indication at all...

Kaname's eyes widened a bit and his breath hitched in his throat as he looked up at a blushing, yet obviously excited, ex-human bearing down over him. Both of Zero's hands were planted on the wide tree trunk Kaname was now pinned against and the hunter leaned his head down to easily capture the other's lips in a more heated kiss. The brunette readily responded, instinctively taking control of the kiss even while Zero was above him. The prefect's normal scent blending with his heady pheromones was creating a thick air about them like the walls to their own dream world and soon, Zero was becoming breathless and Kaname's fingers were diving into silver tresses in an achingly pleasurable way.

A soft gasp was quickly lost under desperate-sounding pants and smothered by kisses when Kaname had bascially rolled and slammed Zero onto his back while the former took his spot over top of the latter. Slam was kind of a rough word, but the hunter barely noticed when his back hit the plush grass- Kaname hardly gave him a chance to care. Said pureblood was also rapidly not caring about what time it was or what random, unthreatening aura may or may not be approaching. He just continued to cover Zero with his kisses and his nibbles and his touches...

And Zero welcomed them with the appropriate noises and movements. But even so, once Kaname eagerly pressed himself harder against his mate, Zero indeed was reminded just how... excited they both were. It also reminded him of the who, what, when, where and whys while Kaname didn't seem to care. The hunter half expected himself to be angry that the pureblood decided to seduce himself outside, not two yards from the main walkway to the academics building (where he had been going before he spotted a certain brunette lingering about under the trees), but as he re-assembled his setting, he just whispered, "Kaname..." knowing that it wouldn't take much to get a reaction.

"Yes, Zero?"

The brunette's lips fleetingly met Zero's while the other attempted coherent speech.

"We... we can't do this outside, stupid..." he hissed, or rather panted, after turning his head away from the actively affectionate vampire over him.

Both vampires bit back moans as Kaname shut his eyes against his lust- to get at least one sense off of Zero... but he had ended up just pressing his hips farther down on Zero's. Eventually, the pureblood rolled off of Zero and laid in the grass beside him- not caring about his uniform, his eyes opening to the lush green canopy above. They tried to focus on the soft golden sunlight filtering through the leaves in such a way that not even their sensitive eyes were bothered, but the fading scent of arousal and the sound of each other's vitals made it impossible. But it was okay... because when Zero chanced a peek at Kaname after a while, Kaname was already looking at him with a gentle, almost curious stare. His eyes were still a bit pining, but it was more ardent and warm and it made Zero's cheeks burn again.

"W...What?" he huffed, scowling impotently.

Kaname smiled and it made his pretty garnet eyes sparkle in a way that Zero had never seen before that pool party a long time ago.

"You look beautiful in the sunlight, Zero."

Lilac orbs rounded before Zero scoffed and turned to look back upwards as if it would hide the darker shade of pink he had turned. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate it though...

"I'm not even... in the sun..." he mumbled lamely.

He heard Kaname laugh quietly and Zero's expression softened into a slight smile of his own. The pureblood moved his arm nearest the ex-human and laid his hand overtop of Zero's. The hunter closed his eyes in contentment and Kaname did the same- the sun felt nice when it wasn't directly barreling down on him. No, they weren't in the sun completely, but either way, Zero wasn't suited to stay in the dark forever and Kaname wasn't made to live in the light. It really was a delicate balance- but then, most delicate things were divine, no?

--

_**Author's Notes:**__ I love making Kaname so obedient and responsive to Zero's voice... I think I've done it in almost every fic. XD_


	11. Chapter 11

**.**_**More Than You Know: Part II-**_** A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction by Clue-sama.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight _and am not making money with these fanworks._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Got lotsa encouragement since the last chappie ^^ Thank you all very much. Anyway, I kind of got stuck on how to end it, because there is no lemon in this at all. The most graphic thing was in the previous chappie. This will be the last chappie though. This _was _rather fun for me to write, but it is time for me to work on my new fic. :3 More farewells at the end._

_And if you haven't really noticed, (cos I didn't make it obvious) the last few chappies have NOT been continuations from their previous chappie in terms of when and where. They usually skip forward a few days or weeks. XD_

_One more thanks to __**YenGirl **__for editing and such :3 Also, thanks to the readers and reviewers! :D_

_**Warnings:**__ Fluff. A bit of limey action. UST (for your eyes anyway ;3)_

_**Summary:**__ It's been a small while since they've gotten together, but they've still got a ways to go. Even so, it is now time for a milestone. "You need this as much as I do..." he sighed._

_Read, Enjoy and Review!_

**-x-X-x-**

A slow, warm smile crept over his face when Kaname grinned up at him with his head laying on stacked forearms. A very casual pose from someone so graceful and elite made Zero want to laugh in amusement and kiss him. Kaname was already in the pool, his arms up on the side, when Zero emerged from the building in his swimwear. The prefect shook his head at his mate's playful mood and came closer.

Kaname had insisted that they go out one night to get away from the school and spend uninterrupted time together. The hunter had figured that they were just going to go get something to eat or perhaps a walk...? But when Zero had voiced those options in question form, the pureblood had chuckled and told him that he planned to rent out the pool house. When Zero had blushed, scowled to hide his embarrassment and asked why, Kaname gathered him in his arms and said it was because that was where their mutual attraction had really begun.

At first, Zero was reluctant since he hadn't been anywhere out of school with Kaname... alone. It had been a small while since they got together, but they had yet to really do anything that lovers do. When the two vampires did get excited, Kaname usually excersised admirable control and kept it to a lower level of passion even though Zero could tell how hard it was. Numerous times, the silver-haired vampire wanted to tell his partner that it was okay to go farther, but his throat wouldn't allow it since he was so damn nervous. Hell, even Zero would sometimes try to urge Kaname on with his own hands (literally) but again, it was like he would have to fight himself. Even so, Kaname never seemed exasperated with it nor did he ever look bored with Zero... And Zero was only more attracted to him because of it. It... made him love Kaname more.

So when Kaname wanted to spend time completely isolated from everyone except for Zero, the hunter truly appreciated the gesture.

Zero shivered as a very light breeze ghosted through the enclosed area. It was actually too cold for a normal pool, but the pool here sported a heating system. Still though... he wondered if Kaname even realized it was it was Autumn... The hunter quickly slipped into the warm water using the tiled steps illuminated by the underwater lights. He went to turn towards Kaname, but as he did so, the pureblood was already before him, hardly making a splash. Zero silently gasped as Kaname slowly advanced on him until his back was to the pool's wall. The brunette's eyes held an underlying heat, but more than that, he looked naughty.

"Are you cold, Zero?" he murmured, running his darkened eyes over the other's body as if looking for goosebumps. ...If there were any, they sure weren't from the cold...

Zero smiled slightly, hoping his breathing sounded even and knowing it wasn't. Not with Kaname's wet skin touching his very, very fleetingly.

"Not as much as I thought I would be... Did you forget what season it was?" he teased.

Kaname didn't look concerned at all. In fact, he only smiled wider and brought his mouth to Zero's to kiss him gently, slowly... The younger vampire had since learned how to be quite the kisser and he kept up just fine with the pureblood, thoroughly enjoying this outing so far. The prefect sort of forgot what he had asked when Kaname pulled away a few inches, looking glad that his bondmate was in such a good, responsive mood, and whispered, "I know what season it is. I wanted to have a reason for you when I started to 'keep you warm.'"

The pureblood proceeded to press himself closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. Zero immediately felt the air around them change to a different, more sinful type of affection and he smiled shakily, knowing what may happen tonight, before mumbling, "I don't need an excuse out of you if you want to 'keep me warm', Kaname... You know that."

Kaname's eyes widened a bit and his smirk was replaced by a soft look of surprise. They stared at each other for a few moments in which Zero became more antsy under his mate's gaze before the brunette laughed quietly and backed away. His arm wrapped around the hunter's waist and pulled him along as Kaname drifted farther into the deep end.

"How on Earth did I ever come to hate you?" Kaname murmured, mostly to himself. But Zero heard him and began, "Because I stabbed you in the arm with a butter knife, and the whole Yuuki thing..." The pureblood chuckled fondly again and said, "It was rhetorical" before swiftly shoving Zero under the perfectly warmed water. He held him there for a few seconds while the other flailed at his arms wildly. Once he released the younger vampire, Zero resurfaced, gasping and looking pissed. Kaname smiled- how was he supposed to keep a straight face with his adorable prefect dripping and glaring like that?

While Zero snarled, "You bastard, you could have warned me!" Kaname crossed his arms smartly.

"You trust me then?"

"What?" Zero hissed, wiping water from his eyes.

"If you didn't and I did that, you would have tried to kill me..."

Zero opened his eyes at the words that sounded almost hesitant and looked at Kaname. The brunette looked genuinely happy that what he'd said was true, but at the same time his eyes were silently asking the other vampire in front of him for confirmation. Before, the hunter would have flipped out if the pureblood did anything near what seemed like drowning Zero. It was a small change to Zero, but it must have been at least a little signifigant to Kaname... The silver-haired teen felt his heart flutter at the hopeful, vulnerable look Kaname was giving him a few feet away and he offered a smile with as much earnestness in it as he could convey. The burgundy stare sparkled responsively while Zero said, "I trust you, Kaname." As the pureblood seemed a bit distracted, Zero growled, "But don't think that means I won't attack you back!"

Without giving the brunette a chance to comprehend what that meant, Zero lunged at Kaname, tackling him down into the water. Zero never did see the pureblood play like this at the first pool party and since then he still hadn't seen much of Kaname's bare skin in motion like this, but it sure was a sight to behold. They grappled under and above water, seeing who could reach the edge of the pool first and a few times Zero thought about accusing Kaname of cheating. The brunette's silken skin shimmered alluringly with the water and was really distracting Zero as it shifted with muscle under his touch. Coupled with Kaname's rich, honest laughs and smiles, the hunter was at a serious disadvantage. Of course, all was well as they splashed around for nearly more than an hour, dunking each other and throwing each other around, because pretty soon it was obvious that they were copping feels here and there.

After one particularly devastating, seemingly accidental caress to the neck which managed to stun Kaname for a moment, Zero dove for the side of the pool, panting. He made it, but the brunette had caught up, latching to the hunter's back with his arms around Zero's chest from behind, his breath a bit uneven. It puffed coolly against Zero's wet skin and he closed his eyes. This was fun. Maybe they should go out more often.

"I'm surprised I won..." Zero sighed once his heart slowed back to the normal type of pounding that came with Kaname being so close and practically holding him like this.

Apparently, said pureblood enjoyed laying against Zero's back while the other leaned on his arms because he seemed to settle there, laying his cheek on the hunter's firm set of shoulder blades.

"Well... I went easy on you," Kaname murmured teasingly.

Zero snorted.

"Right."

After a little while, Kaname's voice sounded again.

"You know, I thought about surrounding the pool with candles..." He felt Zero twitch and he continued, "But I figured you were not into that sort of thing."

"Yeah. If I saw that, I would've attacked you sooner."

The older vampire chuckled and snuggled more against his love.

They fell silent once more, Zero listening to Kaname's soft breathing, Kaname listening to Zero's strong heartbeat. Where they stood now, they could both reach the bottom of the pool so it was hard to want to move. Eventually though, the water on the ex-human's skin started to chill and he shivered slightly under Kaname. The pureblood was plenty warm on his back and didn't seem to be bothered by the cold as much, but as soon as he felt the shiver, the older vampire lifted his head and asked, "Are you cold now?"

Zero looked over his shoulder and gave a small, sheepish smile. The chocolate locks of the other were of a different texture from the water and the sorrel waves were more pronounced. Now Kaname looked even more like a Greek God since the tresses curled around his lovely cheekbones and just kissed his bare shoulders as he tilted his head preciously...

"A... little," Zero forced out.

Immediately, the brunette turned Zero around in his arms, grabbed him by the waist and easily hoisted the hunter up on the side of the pool. Zero held in a yelp, but he just indignantly glared at Kaname as the pureblood got out of the pool himself.

"I can get out of the pool myself, you know..." he pouted, standing up. Kaname just smirked at the silver-haired vampire and took him by the hand, saying, "I know." For some reason, Zero lost the little ire he had and felt his cheeks heat up a little before getting dragged inside by the older male. They hadn't even bothered to dry off. Zero rolled his eyes even as a bit of a smile crossed his lips- Kaname was such a spoiled brat.

--

"What would you like to eat?"

Zero looked up from scrubbing his hair dry from his perch on the side of the bed. They were going to stay the day (as in sleep and go back to school the next night like on the field trip) here as well. Both vampires had taken showers and changed into more comfortable clothing. Kaname wore- what else- dark green silk pajamas while Zero wore a white t-shirt and black cotton pants. The hunter figured the pureblood made practically the whole staff remain here and he felt a little embarrassed by it, but he guessed it made sense if they wanted service...

Zero shrugged and got up, putting the towel in a clothes bin.

"Whatever you want order for me is fine."

Kaname watched the other come to a stop in front of him and opened his mouth to make him give a specific order. He wouldn't want to get something Zero didn't like, but he was distacted by the very mussed mane of silver hair. The pureblood had taken at least a few moments to run a comb through his own hair just to get the tangles out, but it looked like Zero wasn't going to do anything to his own hair at the moment. Kaname reached out and ran both hands' worth of fingers through Zero's damp locks before petting them down into their usual style. Zero allowed this, feeling a wierd comfort from this treatment, but his comfort turned to slight shyness when Kaname slid his hands down to hold the prefect's face. The pureblood intently stared into lilac eyes for almost a half a minute, but then he just leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on the downy, silvery bangs. As Kaname backed away to go to the phone to order their food, Zero frowned. That was another moment where the brunette fought himself- Zero could tell.

The hunter sighed and walked over to the side of the one bed in the room, flopping down on his back as Kaname gave him a curious look while he contended with an employee. Surely, Kaname didn't intend to make it through this without getting farther than a kiss with Zero? It would be murder. On both of them. As a pureblood, Kaname probably felt an extra hard pull for physical interaction than Zero, but either way, the ex-human got excited just like anyone from the male gender when he was with his mate. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he heard Kaname hang up the phone. He'd just have to show Kaname that it was time.

Zero felt Kaname sit on the edge of the bed beside him, but he didn't open his eyes. This prompted the other to lay a hand on his forehead and murmur, "You okay?" Now, the hunter opened his eyes and fixed Kaname with a serious and somewhat darkened lavender gaze. The pureblood held still when Zero reached up and took his hand down into one of his own and began to sit up. However, Zero never sat up completely, but as he rose up from the bed, he pushed Kaname down, his head towards the pillows. It wasn't a very fast movement and they held stares the whole time, but it didn't matter because both vampires' vitals sped up without the hurried motions. Even their senses tuned to each other almost painfully perfect by the time Kaname's back met the soft blanket and Zero was leaning over him. The hunter was no longer eye to eye, but he crawled up the pureblood's body while said pureblood automatically brought his legs up onto the bed. Somehow, they never touched once while they moved, but now Zero had Kaname in a cage of arms and legs.

It was kind of expected that Kaname wasn't reacting in shock to Zero's advances, but Zero himself was almost surprised at himself. He had no idea what he was doing, but here he was- on top of a passive Kaname. The hunter's body felt like it was moving on its own as his fingers brushed over the older vampire's slightly parted, full lips. The were supple to the touch and the soft shudder that passed from between them made Zero retract his hand and replace his fingers with his own lips. Kaname reacted instantly, kissing back at the same pace as Zero- slowly at first and then becoming more fervent, but the pureblood never took control. Not this time. He only reached up and threaded his fingers in the silver strands possessively. They had gone this far before, so it wasn't too hard on Zero, but his own digits were iching to do so much more this time. Ah, his whole body burned for more...

"Z...Zero...." Kaname turned his head away from the kiss and sighed when the pad of Zero's thumb sought out a sensitive nipple through the fabric of his shirt. It was going to be hard to stop himself this time if the hunter kept going like this... Kaname would rather die than scare Zero away at this point. But... he really wanted to head where it seemed the other was leading him...

Zero buried his nose against Kaname's now exposed neck and kissed there instead, keeping his other ministrations active.

"Kaname, please... I know you need this as much as I do..."

The brunette just let out a low, pleased growl when Zero languidly sank his fangs in instead of waiting for a response. Kaname's hand slipped down Zero's side until it found the hunter's waistband...

The room service worker came to the door a few minutes later but all she got in answer to her knocks was a husky, "Leave... Leave it there..." and then what sounded like a muffled cry of sorts.

_~End~_

--

_**Author's Notes: **__Haha~ take that. XDDD I wanted it to be like "Who's seme!" but it ended up looking like Zero was. X3 Also,____I tried to make this a bit long since the older ones (save the first few) were short. Sorry if some of it was an obvious filler, but the only reason the first chappies were long is cause they were supposed to be one/two shots. XD Oh, how I love not planning. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this fic enough to leave a __**review **__^^ I enjoyed making it once I got over "Oh, God, what do I type? They want more! :o" X3 So ciao, readers and happy readings~!_


End file.
